Final Fantasy 7 the chaos between worlds
by sephiroth12285
Summary: FF7 and Inuyasha crossover. Sephiroth lived through his battle with Cloud. However Sephiroth is cripped and is left to rot by Jenova. With his three clones Sephiroth plots revenge against his enemies, but he learns about a portal to another wolrd. R
1. Chapter 1 Reappearance

A/N: ok some of you out there asked for this and now it is here. I have written a final fantasy and Inuyasha crossover. My story takes place two years after the events of the game and it dose have some aspects of Advent children. I have done a lot of research lately to keep up with the current information on Advent children. Anyways the summary is as follows. Sephiroth is defeated at the crater (duh). His three clones save his butt from certain death. Two years pass as Sephiroth tries to recover, but Jenova (who barely survived the battle against Cloud) who had been using him from day one to fulfill her own goals discards him. However the three Sephiroth clones stick with Sephiroth as both Sephiroth and Jenova are sent into the feudal era on another world where this story begins.  
  
Chapter 1  
Reappearance  
  
Sephiroth was sitting in a wheel chair as one of his clones that was called Kadaj. Stood guard outside of the old house they found two years ago. They were using it as a place where Sephiroth could recover his strength. Sephiroth suffered serious injuries at the hands of Cloud and his friends. Sephiroth lost his ability to walk. Since then he had sat in the house hating Cloud, his friends and Jenova. It was only a few months after the meteor was destroyed was when Jenova told Sephiroth the truth.  
  
=== (flashback three months after meteor) ===  
  
Sephiroth was sitting in his wheelchair lifting weights trying to keep his strength up. Sephiroth was waiting for his recovery to speed up. Sephiroth was unable to walk, but his strength with magic and materia was still just as strong. The three clones of himself Kadaj, Loz and Yazu helped him out of the crater and found this house for him to recover in. Sephiroth tired to walk everyday, but it was no use Sephiroth was crippled. He could move his arms still, but his legs were useless. One day Jenova appeared to him and said "Well how the mighty have fallen" She mocked as she laughed at her son. "Mother why are treating me like this" Sephiroth asked with a surprised look. "Because fool you are not my child. It is true that my blood runs through your veins, but Hojo lied in his report and never said that the woman who gave birth to you is really another woman named Lucrecia. I was just using you to fulfill my own ends. I only need you to destroy this world. I never cared for you worthless human" Jenova said as he continued laughing.  
  
These words ripped though every fibber of his being as the words were repeating in his mind as he wanted to deny it, but it was true he knew it was true. He threw himself a Jenova. He wanted to seize her by the neck so he could kill her. However because of Sephiroth condition he fell to the ground face first. His anger grew as he had forgotten about his condition. Jenova moved closer to Sephiroth and spoke into his ear and said "You know I won't kill you. I will leave as you are now a broke, hurt and worthless human. Your clones are also useless to me. I will find someone else who can replace you. Don't worry Sephiroth once I am ready I finish the job you started" Jenova stood up as she disappeared laughing.  
  
Sephiroth yelled out "You fucking bitch! I will kill you for this" He wanted to kill her for her betrayal, but his own body had betrayed him. The three clones ran in and moved Sephiroth back into his wheelchair. Sephiroth was overwhelmed with anger as he wanted to just burn or kill something on the spot, but he couldn't. Jenova had indeed left Sephiroth broken, hurt, but he had left him really pissed off.  
  
=== (end of flashback) ===  
  
Sephiroth had a white cloak on him as the hood was over his face. He started out the window at the ocean as he was trying to think what Jenova could be up to. It's been two years and so far there hasn't been a word of her activities. Yazu had gone out to dig up what information he could on Jenova, but at the same time Yazu was to keep a low profile because the last thing Sephiroth need was a vengeful Cloud and company busting down the door and coming in here to kill him. Sephiroth continued to watch the ocean from his window keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere on the planet Yazu was ridding a black chocobo along the edge of the crater looking for something he could tell Sephiroth about. Yazu and the other clones looked up to Sephiroth as their genetic father since they were all born from his DNA. They had all agreed that they should stay with Sephiroth since they had no where else to go. Yazu stopped when he saw something on the crater floor below. He recognized the form to belong to Jenova. Yazu jumped off the chocobo and slid down the wall of the crater to the bottom after pulling out a gun. He hid behind some Materia crystals that were all over the place. Jenova didn't detect his presence as she entered a cave. Yazu waited a few minutes then he went inside after her.  
  
He ran down the corridor inside the cave until he came to a dead end. He was sure Jenova couldn't have vanished. The cave Yazu was in was clearly thousands of years old and it seemed undisturbed. Yazu was surprised a cave as old as this wasn't destroyed when Holy and meteor was summoned. He didn't see any sign of Jenova, so he was about to lean against a wall to rest, but instead he fell through. He passed through a vortex of energy and a few seconds later he landed on the ground inside a cave again. He got up and dusted himself off. He was wondering what the hell happened. When he couldn't figure it out he walked out of the cave and his eyes just went wide when he saw that he was no longer in the crater. He was standing in the entrance to a cave high on a mountain as he was looking down on a forest below him. He was trying to think where the hell he was at. To get a better idea he decided to climb down the mountain. When he reached the bottom he was on the outskirts of a village. The people here were very strange. He had never seen a village like this nor has he very seen the kind of clothes these people are wearing.  
  
He was approached by one of the villagers and was asked "excuse me sir, but are you a demon?" "A demon" Yazu asked with a confused look. "You don't know what a demon is" the villager asked. "No I am new here, but I am not sure where I am at" Yazu said. "I guess you're not a demon then. Well anyway you are in Japan at the village that's all I can tell you" the villager said. Yazu was surprised by this information. He was thinking either this villager was nuts or he had fallen into another world. He knew there was no way a place call Japan was in his world because the whole world was explored and there was no way a place like this would have gone unnoticed. Yazu walked around the village. Some of the villagers looked at him others were afraid of him.  
  
He was passing by a hut when he heard voices talking about something called the shikon jewel. Yazu stopped and listened in. "You this shikon jewel gives demons power with every shard they have" a young girl was asking. "Yes that is right and you shard is one of many pieces. When a demon possesses one shard their power is increased many times. When the jewel is completed it can grant the wish of who ever holds it" Kaede said.  
  
Yazu was interested by this news as he ran out of the village back to the cave on the mountain. He walked to the end of the tunnel. He walked into it slowly as he passed through it and he reappeared in the same cave inside the crater. He quickly returned to his chocobo and he rode it down towards the beach. He was sure Sephiroth would want to know about this. Meanwhile down in the ancient city Cloud was walking to the center of the lake where he was leaving flowers for Aeris. It was two years ago on this day when Sephiroth took her life with his sword. Cloud missed her a lot, and wished that there was a way to bring her back. Suddenly as Cloud was walking to his gold chocobo he saw someone riding by the city on a black chocobo. It was Yazu, but to Cloud it was Sephiroth. He hopped on his gold chocobo and rode after him.  
  
A/n: if there are any spelling or grammar errors then let me know where and if anyone is confused then tell me where and I will fix it. Also I am thinking about doing romance couples in my story. You may go ahead and vote on parings if you want; also I am open to new couple ideas too so please tell me if you have one. 


	2. Chapter 2 Stepping into a new world

Chapter 2  
Stepping into a new world  
  
Cloud was in hot pursuit of the man who he believes is Sephiroth on his gold chocobo. Yazu was heading for the house to tell Sephiroth and the others about his discovery. However the clone felt another presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Cloud chasing him. "Oh shit Sephiroth is going to have my head for this. I got to lose him" Yazu thought as he pulled out one of his guns and started shooting at Cloud. Cloud ducked and moved his head to avoid being shot. Cloud was convinced this wasn't THE Sephiroth. "That guy must be one of his clones" Cloud thought as he continued to keep up with Yazu. "When there is a Sephiroth clone there is bond to be another one or the real thing" Cloud thought.  
  
"Shit I got to lose this guy, but how" Yazu thought. Yazu noticed that they were passing a rocky hillside. While he was still chasing Yazu Cloud pulled out a small gun and shot something at the Chocobo. Yazu put his gun away and he raised a hand pointing it at the hill face. From his hand a blast of energy shot forth hitting the side of the hill causing a large landside. Cloud stopped his Chocobo from going any further. The rockslide blocked the road and when it was over Cloud crossed the ruin road. He had lost track of the Sephiroth clone, but not before he shot it with a tracking bug. Now he can follow that man back to his hideout.  
  
Cloud pulled out his PHS and started calling the others. Cloud had become distance towards the others since the meteor incident, so it been a long time since he spoke to any of them. The first person he called was Cid. Cid answered his PHS and said "Who the fuck is this?" "Cid it's me Cloud" Cloud replied. "Hey Cloud where the hell have you been? It's been like what two fucking years" Cid replied. "Listen Cid I would like to chat more, but I need you to get the others together because I think I just ran into a Sephiroth clone" Cloud said. Cid went silence for a few moments then he said "You're kidding me right?" "I wouldn't be if I didn't see a man with long sliver hair, wearing black and with a gun now would I" Cloud replied. "So you ran into a gun using version of Sephiroth" Cid asked. "That's right. Listen I am near the city of ancients. Get everyone you can together then meet me at the city ok" Cloud asked. "I am on it you spike headed jerk" Cid said as he hung up. Cloud rode back to the city to wait for the others while thinking "I hope all we are dealing with is just another clone."  
  
Meanwhile Sephiroth was waiting for Yazu to come back. Sephiroth was curious as to why Yazu was late he was usually back by this time with his report. Suddenly Yazu walked in and sat down on a chair next to where Sephiroth was sitting in his wheelchair. "Why are you late" Sephiroth asked without evening looking at him. "I found something you might be interested to know" Yazu said. "Then tell me" Sephiroth said as he was still looking out at the ocean. "I saw Jenova at the northern crater. I followed her into a cave where she must have walked though some kind of portal into another world" Yazu said. That got Sephiroth's attention as he turned his wheelchair to face Yazu. "Tell me more" Sephiroth asked. Sephiroth knew one of his own clones wouldn't lie to him. He could see it in Yazu's eyes he was telling the truth. "I found this world to be completely different from our own. I went to one of the villages and learned about a thing called the shikon jewel. It is said that who ever possess the jewel can have any wish they want. However apparently the jewel was scattered into many pieces, but possessing one shard of the jewel alone grants the user tremendous power" Yazu said.  
  
Sephiroth thought what Yazu was telling him was too good to be true. Another world, and this new world has a jewel that not only may possess the key for Sephiroth's chance to walk again, but it would give him more power. Sephiroth smiled as he began to believe that fate had given him a second chance and it was time to take it. "Call the others in here Yazu" Sephiroth said as Yazu ran out of the room to get the others. A few moments later Yazu, Loz, Kadaj were gathered before Sephiroth. "Men it appears that fate has smiled upon us. Yazu has informed me of the existence of a portal to another world at the north crater. There we shall find an object called the Shikon jewel and all of its shards. Once we have it I shall walk once more, Jenova will die and we will rule this planet and the one we are going to" Sephiroth said. "That's weird I never heard of such a thing" Loz said. "Indeed" Kadaj replied. "By the way look what I found on Yazu's chocobo" Kadaj said as he held out the tracking device that Cloud shot onto Yazu's chocobo. "A tracking device" Sephiroth said. "Who planted this one your chocobo" Loz asked. "After I left the crater I was chased by Cloud. I don't how did, but one minute I was alone another he was behind me" Yazu said. Sephiroth had wanted to kill Yazu for bringing Cloud and the others here, but as he thought about it a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"As bad as this may be. This could be a blessing in disguise for us" Sephiroth said as he took the device and placed it on a table. The three clones were confused. "What do you mean" Yazu asked. "Just listen to me. I have a plan" Sephiroth said as he explained his plan to them.  
  
Later the Highwind was closing in on the house on the beach. Cloud had almost everyone with him except for Cait Sith. The others had asked Cloud for the details on the Sephiroth look-alike he encountered at the city. Cloud also learned from the others that there have been rumors going around lately that men with sliver hair wearing black have been seen in different areas of the planet. Cloud was concerned that these men might be Sephiroth clones, but what worried him more was that were these clones planning to follow in the footsteps of their genetic father. Some members of the gang were talking with Cloud about what he was doing for the past two years and his reply was "I just need some time alone to think." "Well that's a lot of time to think spiky" Barret said to him. "Tifa was worried sick about you all this time" Yuffie yelled from her usual place on the ship.  
  
Tifa was sitting in the operation's room by herself while Vincent was out on the deck and Cid was at the controls. None of them really spoke to one another while they were flying to there destination. The ship arrived over at the beach house where Cloud traced the signal to. Cloud and the others repelled down ropes to the ground. Once they were on the ground they walked up to the door. Cloud kicked it down. While the whole gang went inside Yazu and Kadaj climbed aboard the Highwind where they easily dispatched of the crewman aboard the ship very quickly. Once they threw the body out. Loz climbed on to the ship with Sephiroth on his back. Yazu climbed down and brought up several crates including Sephiroth's wheelchair. Kadaj climbed down and then he came back with some small boxes. Once they had everything they pulled up the ropes and they flew off in the Highwind. Since the ship's engines was always going no one really noticed the Highwind departing without them. They had stolen The Highwind under three minutes.  
  
Sephiroth sat on his wheelchair which was at the center of the bridge while Loz, Yazu and Kadaj worked the controls. "Where to" Loz asked. "Take us to Junon Loz. We need supplies for our journey" Sephiroth commanded. The Highwind was flying on a course to the Northern crater at high speed. Meanwhile Cloud and company stayed together as they searched the house. They spent three minutes searching, but when they reached the master bedroom they found a figure sitting in a wheelchair with a white hood over his head. Cloud and the gang walked into the room, but none of them knew that they tripped a motion detector which activated a tape recorder planted on the wheelchair. It was Sephiroth's voice that was heard as the group stopped in their tracks. "Ah Cloud and friends I have been excepting you" Sephiroth said. "Sephiroth how the hell are you alive" Cloud demanded.  
  
"I am sorry, but I am not home at this time. You forget one of the lesions you learned in Solider. Make sure a tracking bug is well planted and it can never be found until it is too late. However I have made use of your tracking bug. I would like to deal with you, but our last encounter has left me rather injured. Don't worry about me though soon I will be back on my feet and ready to finish what we started two years ago. I have a new world to visit at this time so please leave a message after the beep. If you're still alive" Sephiroth's voice echoed as he laughed. Tifa walked up and punched the head of the figure which turned out to be nothing more but a melon with a face drawn on the front of it. Cloud turned the wheelchair around to find a man dressed in clothing made completely out of explosives. There was a message taped on the body that said "Bye-Bye Cloud." There was a timer on it that was counting down. There was only ten seconds left. Cloud and the others didn't say anything as they ran to the windows and they jumped through them just in time as the house exploded. Cloud had his face in the sand as he looked up and saw that the Highwind was gone. He also saw the body the Highwind crewman on the ground.  
  
Cloud got up as he checked the crewman's body for a pulse. He was still alive barely. Cid saw that the Highwind was gone and he was so pissed off that he was swearing so many words at once that no one could make out what he was saying. Cloud looked at the Highwind as he saw it vanished heading north. Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw three black chocobos tied up in a cave. Cloud ran over there and untied them as he called to the others and said "Guys we can still pursue them with these." "How the Highwind is too fast for us to follow" Yuffie said. "Not if I have this" Cid said as he pulled out a small handheld device. "With this thing I can track the movement of the Highwind from any place on the planet" Cid said. "Impressive" Red XIII said. "Now we can track Sephiroth down" Tifa said. "Where is he heading" Vincent asked. "Looks like they are heading straight Junon" Cid said as he was reading the display on his little device. "Then let's get going" Cloud said as everyone doubled up on a Chocobo. Tifa rode with Cloud and Cid rode with Barret. Vincent and Yuffie got on the last Chocobo, but they had a hard time with Red XIII. Nevertheless the gang was able to get on the Chocobos and they were riding towards Junon.  
  
Sometime later the Highwind landed on Junon airfield. The soldiers were coming up to it. However Kadaj, Loz, Yazu jumped out from the Highwind and started killing soldiers left and right. They fought there way into the barracks. Loz and Yazu attacked the airship fuel storage where the two started loading oil drums of fuel onto the Highwind. Kadaj fought his way through the Junon barracks into the Junon research and devolvement area. He saw the scientists running out of the room as he walked in. He looked over at a cabinet marked "new and experimental materia's." He opened a cabinet and started cleaning out the whole thing as he took new materia's called "Equipment miniaturizing materia and disguise materia." Once he was done he closed up his bag and ran out of the lab and back towards the ship. Moments later Loz and Yazu had stolen enough fuel for the Highwind to last well over two years depending on how often it is in the air. Kadaj jumped onto the ship. Once they were all aboard they took off heading to the crater.  
  
A few minutes later Cloud and the others arrived on the outskirts of Junon just in time to see the Highwind flying away. "Where the hell is it going now" Barret said. "I would like to know what Sephiroth and his clones were doing in Junon" Cloud asked. Suddenly Cloud's PHS rang and it was Reeve. "Cloud a bunch of sliver haired men who look like Sephiroth raided the Junon airfield" Reeve said. "What was stolen" Cloud asked. "I can only guess that you guys had encountered those clones because they came here in the Highwind" Reeve said. "We know; in fact we're chasing them. Now what did they steal" Cloud asked. "Those clones have stolen enough fuel for the Highwind to last them a year and two of the new materia's were creating were stolen an Equipment miniaturizing materia and disguise materia" Reeve replied. "What is an Equipment miniaturizing materia and disguise materia" Cloud asked. "An Equipment miniaturizing materia can shrink really large objects like buildings and airplanes. We were developing one to help clear away the debris at Midgar and for other purposes, but the effects don't last very long. The longest an object was shrunk for was ten minutes. The Disguise materia can allow you to assume the form of anyone you want until the fifteen minutes time limit is up. I can only assume that one of those Sephiroth clones must have found out about them" Reeve said.  
  
"What ever Sephiroth is planning must be big if he needs fuel for the Highwind and a materia that can shrink objects of any size and a materia that can disguise your self as anyone" Cloud said. "Hey Sephiroth said he was going to a visit a new world didn't he" Tifa asked. "You're right. That means that Sephiroth is planning on using the highwind and he's going to take it with him" Vincent said. "No fucking way is Sephiroth taking my ship to any world" Cid yelled out. "Then where is he so we can find him" Vincent said. "He's heading north. He's heading straight for the crater" Cid said. "Then let's get moving" Cloud said as he and the gang started riding towards the crater.  
  
Meanwhile some time later the Highwind landed at the crater. Sephiroth and the other clones got off of it as Kadaj used the Equipment miniaturizing materia on the Highwind In moments the Highwind was shrunk to the size of a toy airplane. Yazu carefully held the ship as he and the others made their way down the cave pathway towards the portal. They slowly walked down the path. When they reached the bottom they had only three minutes left before the Highwind would grow back to its true size. They all went through the portal as they arrived a few seconds later in Japan in the feudal era. Sephiroth looked down at the forest below and was amazed that such a portal to a place like this existed.  
  
The group made their way down to a large open field on the other side of the mountain. A few minutes later the Highwind was returning to its true size as the four men waited for the ship to grow back. When it grown fully Loz and Yazu got on it and they flew up to the mountain to pick up Sephiroth and Kadaj. Once they were on board they were flying high above the clouds. Sephiroth spoke to his clones and said "Gentlemen we have crossover into another world. Dose anyone have a plan to find the jewel shards" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I may have one sir" Yazu said. "Then speak" Sephiroth said. "I could go back to the village and see if I can find a way or someone who can find these shards for us" Yazu suggested. "An excellent idea Yazu; Go to this village, but take Loz with you. Also use the disguise materia to disguise your self as Cloud. I am sure he and his friends may follow us through the portal soon enough" Sephiroth said. "We shall land the Highwind in that mountain range. Take a PHS with you. Once you have something or you need EVAC we'll come in the Highwind to pick you up" Sephiroth said. "Alright then" Yazu said. The Highwind flew towards the mountain range to find a place to land. 


	3. Chapter 3 First encounter

Chapter 3  
First encounter  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were waiting in Kaede's village for Kagome to return from the future. While they were waiting Inuyasha was sitting in his usual tree while Sango was off elsewhere in the village somewhere and Miroku was having a chat with some of the other villagers. Shippo was sitting in Kaede's hut drawing pictures. Kirara was sleeping in the hut with Shippo. Things in the village were normal for everyone else. However Yazu disguised himself as Cloud and Loz walked into the village. They were ready for a fight as some of the villagers were staying clear of them. Some of the villagers were afraid of these men while some of the children was about to run out to them to ask who they were, but their parents grabbed them and brought them into the house. The two sliver haired men continued walking down the street until a child carrying food bumped into Loz. Loz looked down at the child. Yazu asked the child "where is the village's leader?"  
  
"Uh lady Kaede is in that hut over there" the child asked while she was trembling before the two men. Yazu and Loz ignored the child as they started walking to the hut. Kaede appeared and she entered the hut to speak with Shippo. Moments later Loz and Yazu were standing at the entrance. "Is the leader of this village here" Loz demanded. "I am the leader here" Kaede said. "Good because we have some questions for you regarding the shikon jewel" Yazu said while he was still disguised as Cloud. "What questions do thou wish to ask" Kaede asked.  
  
"We want to know how you can find the shards of the jewel" Loz said. "Why would thou wish to find the jewel" Kaede asked. "Our master requires the jewel that is all you need to know. Now tell us what we need to know" Yazu said. "There isn't a way to find the jewel shards. Only one born with the ability to sense them can find them" Kaede replied. "We must know who can sense the jewel shards" Yazu demanded. "I will not tell thou until I know what intention you have for the jewel" Kaede replied. "Tell us or else" Loz said. Shippo knew things were going bad so he snuck out of the hut through a hole in the wall to go and find the others. "If I refuse" Kaede said. Yazu raised his arm and energy started to surge within it as he fired an energy blast into the sky. "Refuse and we will destroy this village" Yazu said. "Hey did your parent's teach you that you should respect your elders" a voice from behind them said. Loz and Yazu turned around to see a man with long grey hair and dog ears dressed in red.  
  
"Who the hell are you" Loz demanded. "I am the one who going to kick your asses" Inuyasha said. "Then let it be us who shall teach your proper respect. Loz take him down please" Yazu said. "This guy will be easy" Loz said as he ran at Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and tired to cut vertically to stop Loz, but the sliver haired man dove under the blade evading it. He was back on his feet so quickly that Inuyasha didn't even see his fist going into Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha was sent flying into the air. Loz was about to head for the fallen half demon when a boomerang was flying at him. Yazu used his gun to shoot away the boomerang. The boomerang fell to the ground as a new opponent appeared on the sense. She was dressed in amour and clothing unlike anything Loz and Yazu have ever seen before. It was black and pink and she seemed rather young. She quickly recovered her boomerang as another man dressed like a monk appeared and a large cat like creature was with them.  
  
"Well now this may get interesting" Yazu said as he drew his weapons ready for battle. "Now tell us who has the power to sense jewel shards and we might spare your lives" Yazu said. "Go to hell pal" Inuyasha said as he got up. "Then we'll have to beat it out of you" Loz said as he charged to attack Inuyasha. Sango ran to attack Yazu, but Yazu raised his gun and fired a shot at her. Sango tried to evade, but Sango was hit in the shoulder by the bullet. She fell to the ground as Yazu was talking aim to finish her off. Miroku and Kirara moved to attack Yazu, but the slivered hair marksman shot them both. The Miroku and Kirara had tried to move, but Yazu's aim was too good. In fact if they hadn't tried to evade they would have been hit in the heart.  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother grabbing Tetsusaiga because Loz was already inches away from him. He tired to punch Loz, but the sliver haired man jumped over him as the punch Inuyasha threw at him just missed him. Loz hit Inuyasha in the face with his left hand then he hit him in the chest with his right which sent some kind of electronic charge through his body as Inuyasha was sent flying backwards. Loz noticed something small falling out of his robe. It was a shard from a jewel. When Loz picked it up he felt the energy that the shard had. He knew this was a shard of the jewel. "Hey Yazu I got a shard of the jewel I think" Loz said. "Great. Well these losers aren't going to tell us anything so we might as well head back" Yazu said. "Alright then" Loz said. The two men vanished into the forest heading back to the Highwind.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome entered the village. She found all of her friends on the ground as she found Miroku and Sango sitting up barely. Inuyasha was standing up barely as Kagome rushed over to help Sango and Miroku. "What happened here" Kagome asked. "Two men were here asking questions about the jewel" Kaede said. "One of these men had short sliver hair and the other was a spiky blonde haired man" Miroku said. "What else did they want" Kagome asked. "They wanted the name of someone who could sense and locate the jewel shards" Sango said as Kaede was sticking two small sticks into Sango's arm in an attempt to pull out the projectile that was shot into her. Kagome was shocked when she saw what Kaede pulled out. "That's a bullet" Kagome said. "You know what kind of weapons one of these men used" Sango asked. "Yeah only a gun could have fired a projectile like that, but those weapons only exist in my time" Kagome said. "Then it is safe to say that we have a new enemy" Inuyasha said.  
  
Meanwhile back in Cloud's world. Cloud and the others were passing by Icicle Inn when they were shocked to find it in flames. They rode up to it. They found bodies littered all over the place. "Who could have done this" Yuffie asked. "Who else" Cloud said thinking it was Sephiroth. "I don't think it was Sephiroth because according to my tracker he didn't stop here" Cid said. "But you lost the signal after it stopped inside the crater" Tifa said. "We'll discuses this later. Let's check the buildings for any survivors" Cloud said. "Hey look there's someone right there" Barret said pointing to someone walking out of the weapon's shop. He wore a baboon cloak and he was carrying bag filled with objects and there was an Organics sword sticking out the bag. "Hey pal do you know who did this" Cloud said. The figure slowly turned to notice them. The baboon cloaked figure walked up to them. He stopped when he was five feet away from them.  
  
"I might" Naraku replied. "Who did this" Cloud asked. "They did" Naraku said while he was pointing at his poisonous wasps that were resting inside the dead bodies of the villagers. They were flying around and Cloud figured out who did this. "Who did this didn't you" Cloud said ready to fight him with his sword. "You were a little slower figuring that out than I thought Cloud" Naraku replied. "You know who I am" Cloud said. "I have heard about you. You remind me of my enemy from my world" Naraku said. "Who are you and why did you kill everyone here" Tifa demanded. "I am Naraku a demon from another world. I killed the people here because they refused to give me that sword you see sticking out of my bag" Naraku replied.  
  
"You killed a whole village over a sword" Cloud said. "They tried to attack me when I was walking off with it after I took it" Naraku said. "What kind of creature are you" Red XIII asked. "Do you wish to see what I can do then I'll be more than happy to" Naraku said as he threw something out of his cloak. It was a wooden doll. "A doll" Yuffie said raising an eyebrow. Suddenly the doll stood up as a bright light covered the area when the light cleared. The place where the puppet was standing was replaced by a man who looked like the man in baboon cloak only this one had tentacles coming out from under it. "Holy shit" Cid yelled out as he was ready to fight with his Venus gospel. "I must be going now. Good day" Naraku said as he flew away on a miasma cloud with his wasps following him. Cloud didn't even want to deal with the puppet. He jumped at the puppet and yelled out "Onimislash!" He cut the puppet to bits as it crumpled to dust. Cloud and the others quickly jumped onto their chocobos to chase after Naraku.  
  
Naraku landed several hundred yards away from the entrance to the cave inside the crater where he found Kanna standing in front of a lifestream pool. Kanna was holding her mirror as she seemed to be searching the lifestream for a certain soul. "Kanna have you found the soul yet" Naraku asked. "I think I should have it in a few minutes" Kanna said. "Excellent" Naraku said as he put his bag down and he pulled out the Organics sword. Naraku also pulled out Mystile armor and a Tetra elemental. He equipped them. Naraku started adding Materia to his weapon and armor. He added a Hades summoning materia linked with Quadra magic; manipulate materia, Ultima and Destruct combined with added effect to his sword. To his amour he added Comet, Lighting, Restore, Life paired with final attack, enemy skill materia. He had more materia and other different kinds of armor, accessories and weapons in his bag.  
  
"I have spent three days raiding a few weapon and materia shops for weapons, materia, armor and accessories for our battles with Inuyasha and I have also bathed myself in Mako energy and you still haven't found the soul we need" Naraku said. "Well Naraku there are a lot of souls in the lifestream, but" Kanna stopped speaking. "I have it" Kanna said as she contained a soul she pulled out from the lifestream into her mirror. "Excellent work Kanna. Our friend should be back at the castle with the other tools we need by now. Let us leave this place Kanna" Naraku said as he started walking towards the cave while Cloud and the others have just started making their way to the crater center on the chocobos.  
  
Cloud and the others saw Naraku with a little girl dressed in white walking into a cave. Cloud hopped off his chocobo and jumped at Naraku ready to cut him in half. Naraku moved just in time to avoid getting cut in half as the blade from Cloud's ultimate weapon only cut his baboon cloak apart. Naraku was seen wearing his usual outfit, but there was something different about his eyes. Although they were red, they had a Mako glow to them now. Naraku turned around holding his new sword in his hand. "You do seem a lot like my enemy Inuyasha. You are both annoying and you both always seem to appear at the wrong time" Naraku said. "Well those are traits that I am proud of" Cloud said. "Indeed. Cloud let me introduce you to my detachment. She is called Kanna. Her power is very unique. Kanna steal Cloud's soul" Naraku said. Cloud and the others were ready to defend themselves against Kanna's attack, but nothing happened. "Kanna steal his soul now" Naraku demanded. "I can not" Kanna replied. "Why is that" Naraku asked. "The soul you had me take into my mirror from the lifestream is overwhelming my mirror. I can not take in anymore souls, however I can use the monster who's souls I have taken to send them against Cloud" Kanna said as three dark dragons appeared behind some rocks near by.  
  
"I would love to stay, but I am needed elsewhere. Good bye Cloud" Naraku said as he and Kanna started walking into the cave while Cloud and the others were stuck fighting the three dark dragons. The dragons attacked Cloud with dragon force, but the blonde swordsman retaliated with Knights of the round wiping them out in one summon assault. The others ran down into the cave after Naraku and Kanna. They reached the end just in time to see them walking through the wall. "Did I just see what I think I saw" Barret asked. "If you saw two people going through a wall then I saw it too" Yuffie said. "Do we follow them" Tifa asked. "Hey this is where the Highwind was at just before the signal went dead" Cid said as he compared his current location with the last known location of the Highwind. "Then Sephiroth must have been through here" Vincent said. "Then we're going after them" Cloud said.  
  
Cloud said as he ran though the wall. "Hell I have been through some pretty weird shit in my day and nothing will stop me from going though" Barret said as he ran though. "Where Cloud goes I go" Tifa said as she ran though the wall. "I don't fear anything. Not even the unknown" Vincent said as he walked though the wall. "Oh fuck it" Cid said as he ran though the wall. Red XIII didn't say anything as he ran though it. Yuffie was the last one and she said "you are all crazy!" Yuffie ran though the portal with her eyes closed. Cloud and the others had entered another world.  
  
A/N: I am using what I know about Advent children in this fic so far. I am always keeping an eye out for any new information on Advent children. I will upload chapter four when I receive three new reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4 Inuyasha versus Cloud

A/N: I forgot to mention. Cloud, Barret and Tifa are in the outfits they are seen in the Advent children trailers. Everyone else who didn't or doesn't have a new character design with the movie is in their usual outfits.  
  
Chapter 4  
Inuyasha versus Cloud  
  
Cloud and the others walked out of the cave as they looked down at the landscape below. It was an impressive sight for them. "Wow so this is another world huh. I hope they have rare materia" Yuffie said. "No time to admire the scenery guys we have some people to find and Sephiroth is one of them" Cloud said to the gang. "Then where do we go" Tifa asked. "Look there is a village right over there. Maybe one of them has seen Sephiroth or that other guy called Naraku" Cloud said. "Sounds ok" Yuffie said. Cloud and the others started walking down the mountain towards the village.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of Japan; Naraku's castle sat in a large cloud of miasma and it was covered by a powerful barrier which not only protected the castle it also concealed it. A woman sat in Naraku's chambers wearing a black and purple kimono. She had long black hair which was so long that it covered most of the floor. Her eyes were red and they had a Mako glow to them as well. Her skin was pale and her figure was more beautiful was much like Kikyo's. Naraku entered the room with Kanna behind him. The woman turned to notice him and said "Well you took long enough" the woman said. "I was side tracked" Naraku said with a grin. "I don't care. Did Kanna get the soul we needed" the woman asked. "Of course, and I got the item you requested and I did a little item gathering of my own as well" Naraku said as he pulled a staff out the bag he was carrying. The staff was the Princess Guard. "I see you have been raiding Materia and weapon shops. That's good, if you got any good weapons or Materia" the woman said as she took the staff.  
  
"Of course I did. I made sure we had materia for our soon to be new warrior. I hope she will be as powerful as you claim she will be" Naraku asked. "She will be once I alter her body with my cells once we revive her and I will infuse her with the Mako I brought back from the other world. She will be a force unlike anything you have ever seen. When the time is right I will have her summon Meteor in the other world" the woman said as she pulled out the Black Materia from her robes. "Making an alliance with you was indeed worthily my time Jenova" Naraku said. "Indeed. When this is over you will be well rewarded. That woman you may have stopped Meteor in the lifestream will now become the instrument of my revenge. She will be more powerful than my crippled offspring" Jenova said as she started laughing. Naraku laid the other items down next to a body that was laying in a small tub full of Mako with a white sheet over it.  
  
"Now all we need is the last tool to bring her to life" Jenova said. "I know where to get it from. Or rather I know the one who has an item that could do the job. Kagura and I will acquire it personally. I want to try out my new weapons" Naraku said as he turned to leave while Jenova kept watch over the body.  
  
Cloud and the others reached the village, but they noticed that all of the villagers were running from the sight of them. "Yep Sephiroth and his boys must have been though here I think" Cloud thought. Suddenly he was almost hit by yellow energy blades after someone yelled out "Sankongetsusou!" "What the hell was that" Yuffie said. "So you came back for some more huh" Inuyasha said as he was ready to fight the gang with Tetsusaiga. "Who the hell are you" Cloud said as Inuyasha launched himself at Cloud saying "don't play dumb with me!" Cloud raised his sword to block Inuyasha's attack. "Alright if you want a fight then here it is" Cloud said as he used the enemy skill shadow flare on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was thrown back as Cloud unleashed his limit break blade beam at Inuyasha and the half demon used the wind scar in an attempt to take Cloud down.  
  
Both attacks collided with the other canceling both attacks out. Cloud and Inuyasha rushed at one another as their swords clashed with the other's blade. They fought one another with vicious sword fighting techniques. Cloud was thinking this guy was some kind of Sephiroth clone reject because of his sliver hair. However Cloud wasn't too sure if he was a Sephiroth clone. Cloud backed off and used the Matra magic enemy skill on Inuyasha. Inuyasha evaded the multiple attacks as he jumped high into the air to counter attack. Cloud's limit break was almost full again, and he was planning to use the Omnislash which would finish the half demon off while Inuyasha was going to use the Kaze no Kizu on Cloud. Kagome was watching the battle and she saw that it was the same guy who Miroku told her who stole the shard of the jewel that Inuyasha was holding, but she wasn't sensing any jewel shards from him. Kagome noticed Cloud's companions. She ran up to them with her bow and an arrow ready to fire. She held her bow and was pointing the arrow at them as she said "Alright I don't know what is going on, but I want to know why your friend tried to kill my friends a little while ago?"  
  
The others were about to cast a spell or launch a attack, but when Vincent heard the words "attacked a little while ago" he knew this battle was started because of a misunderstanding. "Excuse me miss, but we are not your enemy" Vincent said. "Like hell you are. My friends pointed that guy out, but he was with a short sliver haired man the last time though" Kagome said. Vincent was right. This battle was just a misunderstanding because he understood why this girl's friends would be attacking Cloud was because one of those Sephiroth clones used the Disguise materia to disguise himself to look like Cloud. Tifa and the others understood what Vincent was pointing out. Sephiroth must had known that they might have found their way here, so he probably had one of his clones disguise himself as Cloud so if we came here the people here would try to kill him. Just as Inuyasha was about to wipe Cloud out with the Kaze no Kizu he smelled something from him. He remembered the scents of the guys who attacked Sango and the others, and this guy's scent was different from the guys who attacked him. Inuyasha could only guess that this guy wasn't the same guy.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground and put away his sword. "Look pal put away your sword" Inuyasha said. "What for" Cloud asked. "Because I didn't notice the difference in your scent earlier; I thought you were the same guy who attacked me. He looked a lot like you except his scent was different" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and she lowered her bow. "Cloud I think the impersonator they are revering to must have been one of Sephiroth's clones using the Disguise materia to disguise himself as you" Red XIII said. "I kinda figured that" Cloud said putting away his sword. "Ok now that we are all friends would some mind tell me what the hell is going on" Inuyasha asked. "Well it's a long story" Yuffie said. "Well we have to wait a few days for our friends to heal so we got time" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok, but I must warn you it might sound a little crazy" Cloud said as he and the others started telling Inuyasha and Kagome about what brought them here.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were walking through the forest when Sesshomaru stopped to avoid getting hit by a wind blade which hit the path in front of him. Sesshomaru looked up to find Kagura in the air. A few moments later Naraku appeared before Sesshomaru. Naraku looked ready for a battle.  
  
A/N: I have chapters 5, 6, and seven ready and I am already working on chapter 8. Since watching the new Advent children trailers my mind has exploded with new ideas. 


	5. Chapter 5 Chain of events

Chapter 5  
Chain of events  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and Kagome listened to Cloud and his friend's explanation of how they found there way here. "You see I was at the ancient city in my world paying my respects to my friend who died two years ago when I saw someone who looked like an enemy who I thought I had killed. Anyway I chased after him, but I lost him when he caused a land slide to block my path. However I shot his Chocobo with a tracking dart which led us to where they were hiding. We learned that a man who was presumed dead was living there with there other clones of himself. He somehow found the dart on the chocobo, so he laid a trap for us. While we were inside the house looking for him he and his clones stole the highwind and flew off. He attacked Junon and stole some experimental materia's and he flew to the crater up in the northern regions of the planet. We lost track of him before we got there, but we ran into someone who burned down a village. The guy we fought was weird. He wore a baboon cloak and had a strange little girl with a mirror was with him" Cloud was saying, but was interpreted by Inuyasha saying "baboon cloak!"  
  
"Was his name Naraku" Inuyasha asked. "Yes it was in fact, why you know him" Cloud asked. "Did you kill him" Kagome asked. "No that chicken ran away and sent some freaky ass puppet thing after us and a few dragons" Barret said. "That was Naraku alright" Sango said. "Who the hell is this Naraku guy" Yuffie demanded. In a few moments Inuyasha and the others told Cloud and the others all they knew about Naraku. When they were done Inuyasha asked "wait if you guys came from another world then what was Naraku doing there?" "I don't know. When we found him he was raiding a weapons shop and he admitted that he raided other weapons and materia shops all over the planet" Cloud said.  
  
"Materia" Miroku asked. "Materia in our world is formed from the Mako or the lifestream that flows around inside the planet. Materia is crystallized Mako that is in basic terms an item that can grant a person certain or special magical abilities. Like those spell I was using against you would be the example of the power that my enemy skill materia" Cloud said.  
  
"Then Naraku is armed with new abilities" Sango said. "Yeah, but in order for him to use Materia someone would have to teach him how to use it" Tifa said. "But the question is how did Naraku even know about the portal into your world" Miroku asked. "He might have run into Sephiroth. Sephiroth might have told him" Yuffie said. "Some how I doubt it. When we heard Sephiroth's message the first time it sounded like he was going into this world for the first time which means that someone else had gone through the portal before Sephiroth did" Red XIII said. "But who and why" Yuffie said. "I have a bad feeling we will not like the answer" Kagome said.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest Sesshomaru was looking at Naraku as he pointed his sword Toukijin at Naraku and said "Naraku what is the meaning of this?" "I want you your sword the Tenseiga" Naraku said. "For what reason to you want this sword" Sesshomaru demanded. "I need it for something I have planned. Now hand it over or die" Naraku said. "No" Sesshomaru said. "The feel the power of Hades" Naraku said as he summoned Hades. Thanks to Quadra magic Sesshomaru was hit four times in a row by Hades. Sesshomaru quickly recovered from the attack, but Jaken was poisoned by the attack and Rin was put under a sleeping spell.  
  
"What kind of new power has Naraku gained" Sesshomaru was thinking as he charged Naraku. Naraku cast Ultima at Sesshomaru sending the lord of the western lands flying through the air. Before Sesshomaru could even land on the ground he was hit by Comet 2. Naraku unleashed a poisonous cloud blanketing the area. Naraku walked up to Sesshomaru's body and took his sword Tenseiga. As Naraku was walking away with the sword Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and stabbed Naraku in the back with Toukijin.  
  
Naraku looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru there. "Poor fool" Naraku said as a tentacle arm came out of Naraku's back and punched Sesshomaru while another arm emerged to remove the sword from his back. Naraku held his Organics sword in his hand as Sesshomaru was counter attacking with Toukijin in an attempt to cut Naraku down with a single blow. Naraku raised his sword to block the blade. Sesshomaru was about to use his free hand to use his poison claw on Naraku, but the evil half demon cast a powerful bolt 1 spell which electrocuted the demon lord. Sesshomaru was then thrown back into a tree by Naraku's comet spell. Naraku watched as the tree he sent Sesshomaru flying into fell down on him. Naraku didn't care about finishing him off as he disappeared into a miasma twister.  
  
Once they were gone a large shadow was appeared the area of the battle. Sephiroth saw that cloud of poison from a good distance away so they flew towards the area to investigate. Loz and Yazu climbed down from the Highwind using ropes as they examined the area. "What the hell happened here" Loz asked while moving a fallen tree out of way. "Looks like a tough battle took place here" Yazu said as he looked around the area. "Why are we even here" Loz asked. "Sephiroth said that something was going on at this spot and he thought it might be some punks fighting over a jewel shard or something like that" Yazu said.  
  
Suddenly they saw the tree that fell on Sesshomaru was moving as the demon lord of the western lands stood up. His clothes were torn up a little, but he was alright. The two men noticed Sesshomaru. They ignored him as Yazu moved a fallen tree which revealed Rin and Jaken were under it. Sesshomaru ignored Yazu and Loz as Sesshomaru examined the two. "Did you two see a black haired demon leaving this area" Sesshomaru said as he asked Yazu and Loz. "I think I saw someone flying away towards the west" Yazu said. He thought they might get some useful information if they helped. "I see" Sesshomaru said as he was trying to wake Rin up, but he was having a hard time doing so. "Do you know what kind of spell affects these two" Sesshomaru asked only out of concern for Rin's safety.  
  
"Yeah I do. They are under the effects of sleep and poison. That is easy to take care of with Esuna" Yazu said as he used Esuna to cure them. Rin and Jaken got up feeling alright. Sesshomaru sensed that those two men were half demons of some kind, but there was something different of them. He sensed a kind of energy in them. This energy he felt from them was something he never sensed in any living creature before in his life. But he sensed the same energy in Naraku's aura as well while he was fighting him. Sesshomaru thought these men might provide answers to what might have caused Naraku's recent increase in power.  
  
"Your energy is usual. Tell me how you two acquired such power" Sesshomaru asked. Both men were a little surprised by the statement. "This man is clearly able to sense the Mako energy we have been infused with. "Simple we were infused with Mako energy" Loz replied. "Mako energy; Where can I find this Mako energy" Sesshomaru asked. "It can be found on our world almost everywhere" Loz said. "Your world" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow. "There is a gateway between this world and ours in a cave on a mountain that is in the east about maybe a six days walk from here I think" Yazu said. Sesshomaru recognized that location to be near the village Inuyasha is usual at. "Thank you for your information. I bid you farewell" Sesshomaru said as he was walking away. "Hey could you tell us what did that demon do to you or why did he fight you" Yazu asked. "He stole something from me. It was a useless sword that cannot kill and it could only revive the dead" Sesshomaru said as he was walking away with Rin and Jaken were following behind him.  
  
The three didn't even brother to ask about the large airship floating above them. Yazu and Loz returned to the ship where they told Sephiroth what they had learned.  
  
"Interesting" Sephiroth said as he moved towards the window in front of the airship. Kadaj was flying the ship high above the clouds so no one on the ground could see them. "A sword that cannot kill and is able to revive the dead is something that is unheard of. This world has many interesting objects. Did that fellow say in which direction this thief who took the sword ran off to" Sephiroth asked. "Yeah he did he was heading west" Loz replied. "Kadaj set a course to head west. We are going after that sword" Sephiroth said. "What about the jewel shards" Yazu asked. "How can we find them if we don't know where to look" Sephiroth replied.  
  
"In any case if we run into someone who dose have them. Then we will take them" Sephiroth replied as Kadaj turned the airship to head west on an intercept course. 


	6. Chapter 6 New enemies and allies are ma...

Chapter 6  
New enemies and allies are made  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree after Cloud and his friends told him all about Sephiroth. He didn't like what kind of person Sephiroth was, he sounded like a mix of Sesshomaru and Naraku in a sense. The fact that the people who created him had made clones of him bothered Inuyasha a lot. If two of those clones were that tough then he was thinking how tough would the original be. Suddenly a few explosions were seen from the village. Inuyasha ran down to the village where Inuyasha found two of Cloud's friends standing in front of a huge crater.  
  
In the center of the crater was Miroku who was all black and blue on the face and he looked like he had been though hell and back. "What the hell happened to him" Inuyasha asked Tifa and Yuffie. "That pervert grabbed our butts" Yuffie yelled. "So your reason for kicking his butt is good, but how did you kick his butt" Inuyasha asked. "Well Tifa went all out on him with her limit breaks and I wasted him with my limit break called all creation on his perverted ass" Yuffie said. Sango appeared on the scene and asked "is he even still alive?" Kagome appeared on the scene running up to the crater. She was soon followed by the others. "Wow what a hole" Shippo said. "Ouch" Kagome said.  
  
"Limit break huh. Hey could you guys teach me" Inuyasha asked. "I could try, but only if you keep that prevent away" Yuffie said. "Easy enough" Inuyasha said. "What happened here" Cloud asked. "That prevent monk grabbed my butt so I used all of my limit breaks on him and Yuffie hit him with all creation" Tifa replied. "Damn you girls really over did it. I am surprised he is still breathing" Barret said. "He won't be when I am done with him" Cloud yelled as he jumped down into the hole and started beating the shit out of Miroku. Vincent, Barret, Sango, Cid, and Inuyasha had to drag Cloud away from Miroku before he ended up killing him.  
  
Once they got Cloud away from Miroku. Tifa dragged Cloud further away while the others dragged Miroku out of the crater.  
  
Kaede bandaged the monk up and had only this to say "Miroku was lucky to even be alive, but he will be unable to help you for several weeks" "I could use a cure spell to help him" Cid said. "Don't you dare heal that monk" Yuffie said. Vincent used a cure spell on Miroku. "Vincent" Yuffie said as she saw the monk stirring. "I am better" Miroku said as he was sitting up. Miroku backed into a corner of the house when he saw Yuffie.  
  
Meanwhile Tifa had let go of Cloud once they were far enough away from Miroku. "Cloud I am a little surprised that you did that to Miroku" Tifa said. "Well I could stand that guy for what he did" Cloud replied. "Alright Cloud what is bugging you. I have known you for a long time and you wouldn't have done that if there was something bugging you" Tifa said with a coy expression. "Well when I got back from the city of the ancients I wanted to give you something. Now I am waiting until this situation with Sephiroth is over to give it to you" Cloud said. "Why not you show me now" Tifa asked. "This doesn't seem like the right time" Cloud replied. "Oh come on" Tifa asked.  
  
"Alright" Cloud said as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a ring with a small jewel on it. Tifa was shocked. "I wanted to present this to you. I was only gone for two years because I wanted some time to put my past to rest and to clear my conscious before I would proposal to you, so Tifa would you marry me" Cloud asked.  
  
Tifa didn't know what to say as she was thinking hard on the Cloud's proposal.  
  
Meanwhile Sephiroth was inside the Highwind's operations room sitting in his wheelchair at the head of the table. He held the jewel shard with his fingers as he examined it carefully. He could feel the energy that this tiny shard possessed. He put the shard down on the table as he opened a large rectangular box in front of him. He pulled out his Masamune which was in its sheath. He pulled out the blade and began moving it around in his hand. As he moved the blade in his hand he remembered all of the people he killed with it. Most of the people he killed he never intended to kill them on purpose.  
  
Since Jenova left him and took the Black Materia from him he remember all of the things he had done to attain godhood, but was it really worth it. He didn't care much for the past since he can not change the past, so the best thing to do is to focus on the future. Right now Sephiroth's intention was to regain his ability to walk and have his revenge on Jenova. Anything else he would worry about later once he accomplished those tasks.  
  
He put away his sword as he closed the box. He turned away from the table. He held the jewel shard between his fingers and he tried to stand up. Sephiroth was slowly beginning to stand up from his wheelchair, but he fell back into it. He realized that even with a jewel shard giving him back his ability to walk would be useless because all someone would have to do is to remove the shard from him and he would be easy prey. He tossed the jewel shard across the table. His grip on the hand rests tightened as his face was showing an expression of anger. He hated being used by others especially Jenova. He would make sure that Jenova would die screaming.  
  
Kadaj entered room and said "We have been traveling west for a while now. We have found no sign of any house or castles of any kind that would seem ideal for this thief to hide in. We have flown over a few villages and that's it" Kadaj replied. "I see continue the search" Sephiroth said. At that moment Yazu walked in. "Sephiroth we have just spotted what seems to be a colony of some kind in the mountains" Yazu said. "What of it" Sephiroth asked. "These people are unlike any kind of humans we have ever seen" Yazu told Sephiroth. "That doesn't interest me much Yazu" Sephiroth replied. "That may be using the power of the jewel shards" Kadaj said. "Good point" Sephiroth replied. "Perhaps we should investigate" Yazu suggested. "Alright; Land the ship a good distance away and I want all three of you to go this time" Sephiroth commanded.  
  
"We'll be back shortly" Kadaj said.  
  
The wolf tribe was all gathered together in there cave while Koga was sitting with his wolves as he usually did. Meanwhile two wolf tribesmen were sitting outside keeping an eye out for intruders. One of the wolf tribesmen saw Kadaj, Loz and Yazu coming. "Get Koga and tell him we got some guys coming" a wolf tribesmen told his comrade. The second wolf tribesmen ran to go and fetch the young chieftain. The three sliver haired men walked by the tribesman who stood there ignoring him completely.  
  
They had almost reached the caves when Koga emerged. He approached the three men. "What do you guys think you are doing here" Koga demanded. "We're just looking around that's all. We are looking for two things Jewel shards and a sword that someone stole. We saw how strong your people are so we are investigating to see if they are using the power of the jewel shards" Yazu replied. "So you are after the jewel shards too then. Well pal I got two here and you are not going to have them" Koga answered. "Then you shall surrender them to us. If not then things we have to get a little rough" Kadaj replied.  
  
"I'll take him down" Loz said as he cracked both of his knuckles. "Then bring it on" Koga said as he saw Loz charging at him. Punches were flying as Koga and Loz got into a one heck of a fight. Loz punched Koga in the stomach as he was sent flying into a rock and he was electrocuted at the same time thanks to the device on Loz's left hand. Koga got onto his feet again refusing to back down as he attacked Loz by charging him. Koga evaded Loz's punches and started dealing Loz some punishment when he started punching Loz in the stomach and in the head a couple of times. Loz fell to the ground as he jumped back up onto his feet ready to fight back. No one had ever beat Loz up like that. Loz was itching for some retaliation.  
  
Loz used Shadow flare on Koga. Koga was hit hard by the enemy skill as the wolf demon was hit hard, but he wasn't ready to give up. Koga was a bit surprised by the power those sliver haired guys were using. Never before had Koga never seen any demon or human with that kind of power. Koga didn't think too much about it as he ducked to avoid one of Loz's punches. Koga quickly retaliated by upper cutting him in the gut. Loz ignored the pain as he punched Koga in the head then he kicked him in the belly and in the face soon after hitting him in the gut.  
  
Loz captured Koga in a sleeper hold as was choking Koga to death. Koga was able to kick Loz in the leg hard enough to loosen his grip allowing Koga to get free. Koga jumped over Loz and put him in a sleeper hold. Loz was struggling to get free. Kadaj and Yazu were about to intervene when someone behind them yelled out "Enough Loz!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Sephiroth with the white hood over his head as he sat in his wheelchair. Sephiroth had been watching the fight from behind them the whole time. He had used his abilities to levitate himself and his chair out of the highwind after everyone left it. Sephiroth moved closer to Koga as he held a tight hold on Loz. "Koga I believe the name was is that right" Sephiroth asked. "Yeah it is. What do you want" Koga replied. "The real question is; what do you want. You are indeed a strong warrior and I think we could offer you something in exchange for your help" Sephiroth said. "What could a man in a chair with wheels possibly have to offer me" Koga asked. "This" Sephiroth said as he raised his hand and from it came a powerful beam of blue energy that destroyed part of the mountain across from where they were standing. "That is but a small sample of what I could give you and your tribe" Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Well I am a little interested, but what's the catch" Koga asked. "The catch is simple. You see we are not very familiar with your world so we need help looking for something. You see I have lost my ability to walk and if you could help me find a way to regain my ability to walk then I will help you make your tribe a force to be feared by all of your enemies" Sephiroth said. "That sounds a little too good to be true. Why would you even ask for help from us" Koga asked. "You see we are not from around here so we don't know where we are. Nor do we have any idea what is what around here frankly. Help us and we will help you. I am sure you must have a powerful enemy out there who you want to kill" Sephiroth replied.  
  
Koga did have one enemy he did want to kill and he was powerful. "Maybe helping these guys might help me get back at Naraku. All I have to do is to find something to help that guy walk again. It sounds easy enough" Koga thought. "Alright you got yourself a deal" Koga said as Sephiroth and Koga shook hands in agreement. Kadaj, Yazu and Loz figured out why Sephiroth wanted an alliance with these guys. Not only were they tough, but they knew more about this world than they did. They would help their search for a way for Sephiroth to regain his ability to walk much quicker. Kadaj knew that although Koga had two jewel shards, but he was sure that Sephiroth would arrange for an accident so Sephiroth could gain his jewel shards later. While Sephiroth was talking to Koga no one noticed the manipulation materia under his coat was being used.  
  
A new alliance had been formed.  
  
A/N: Why do you suppose Sephiroth wants to help the wolf tribe? 


	7. Chapter 7 More trouble is on the horizon

Chapter 7  
More trouble is on the horizon  
  
The next day Cloud walked out of the house and he was making his way to the near by lake for a drink. Cloud walked pass the tree that Inuyasha slept in and was thinking "how the hell could he sleep up there without falling?" Cloud continued onto lake where he walked into Sango and Yuffie. "Good morning you two" Cloud said as he passed them. "Hey Cloud" Yuffie replied. "What have you two been up to" Cloud asked. "Yuffie has been telling me all about Wuati" Sango replied. "Yeah, but she has been asking questions about Jenova though" Yuffie replied. "Why are you curious about Jenova Sango" Cloud asked.  
  
"The things about Jenova Yuffie has told me about her reminds me of a powerful ancient demon I heard about as child that existed thousand of years ago" Sango said. "In fact Sango said she wanted to check out that cave we came out of later today" Yuffie said. "Hey mind if I tag along" Cloud asked. "Sure why not. I will see you guys after I have a drink at the river" Cloud said as he continued on his way to the river.  
  
While Cloud continued on his way a thought pass through his mind thinking "Cloud that portal in that cave have a connection with Jenova."  
  
Meanwhile at Naraku's castle Naraku had returned with the Tenseiga and he handed it to Jenova to use. "A sword that the demon Sesshomaru thought was useless will now help me bring to life my new servant" Jenova said as she pulled the sword out its Scabbard. She walked over to the body she had floating in the tub full of Mako with a white sheet covering it. The body in the tub had been dead for two years, but because of the conditions of the body's burial site there was little decay. Jenova recovered the body after the Meteor incident and has kept it in a pool of Mako to keep the body from decaying completely.  
  
She was incapable of reviving the body on her own since the soul had departed from it. But thanks to the alliance she made with Naraku a few weeks ago she had the means to revive the body. During the two years she laid low waiting for the planet to become even weaker because of the lost of energy it suffered because of meteor. Now the time was right for her revenge, and this woman would be her instrument of her revenge.  
  
Jenova did a vertical cut with the blade of life across the body while at the same time Kanna released the soul she recovered from the lifestream. The soul reentered the body and a few seconds later the heart within the once dead body was beating once again. The body rose up holding the sheet that covered it. Before anything else could happen Jenova's hands turned into tentacles and they seized the resurrected woman by the throat.  
  
"Where I am" the woman was barely able to say because of the tentacles around her neck. "My dear you have been brought back to life" Jenova said. "Who are you and why are you doing this to me" the woman asked. "Oh poor Certa you do not recognize me. Your people failed to get rid of me long ago and so did your friends" Jenova replied coldly. "Jenova" the woman replied. "So good of you to remember me considering you have been dead for two years Aeris" Jenova replied as her eyes started glowing red. "You revived me so you could kill me again is that it" Aeris replied. "No I have something more sinister in mind for you. Since your friends crippled Sephiroth he is useless to me. I need a new servant and guess who I picked" Jenova said as an evil smile appeared on her face.  
  
"What are you doing to me" Aeris asked. "I am filling your bloodstream with my blood and since you have been soaking in Mako for two years I am molding you into another Sephiroth you say" Jenova said. "You are what" Aeris asked with a look of horror on her face. "Once my cells and the Mako energy is infused with you I will control you as I did Sephiroth. Your first act will be to kill your friends" Jenova said. "I will never do such a thing" Aeris replied boldly. "Who said you will have a choice in the matter. You will obey me one way or another" Jenova said as she injected more of her cells into Aeris.  
  
Naraku and Kanna decided to leave the room to let Jenova tend to the Certa. Naraku and Kanna needed to give out the other Materia he had gotten to Kanna and Kagura. As Naraku went though the Materia he heard Aeris's screams echoing though the castle.  
  
Later back near the cave where the portal was. Sango, Yuffie and Cloud were walking back up there to check it out. They reached the cave a few minutes later as Sango and Yuffie started checking it out for anything that might explain how this cave was created. Cloud was searching the walls inside the cave for anything as well. Finally Sango found something on the ground under some rocks. "Hey check this out" Sango said as she held up an old stone with some writing on it. "What is that" Yuffie asked. "This is sealing spell used by monks to seal away demons. Judging by this one this spell was meant for a very powerful demon. It looks very old and this spell was meant to seal a demon away in the world beyond this one. In other words the monk who tired to send a demon to hell must have somehow accidentally opened up a portal to your world and never knew it" Sango said as she examined the stone more closely. "DO you think something went wrong" Cloud asked. "Most likely; maybe he said the spell wrong or something else that might have happened here could have cause the spell to back fire or caused the creation of this portal" Sango replied.  
  
"Then it may be possible that Jenova came from this world then" Cloud said. "It looks that way. Besides how else could she have known about the portal" Sango replied. "If Jenova is from this world then why did she come back and what is Sephiroth doing here" Yuffie asked. "Well it is safe to say that Sephiroth is looking for a way to restore his ability to walk that is one thing we do know the question is how" Cloud said while holding his chin trying to think.  
  
"Then he must be after the Shikon jewel so he could use it to restore his ability to walk" Sango said. "What dose this Shikon jewel do" Cloud asked. "If the jewel is put back together then it can grant the wish of who ever holds it" Sango replied. "So that's it" Yuffie said. "But I doubt Sephiroth will be able to find all of the shards that are scattered throughout the country. Only Kagome can locate the Shikon jewel shards" Sango told Cloud. "Then finding the shards will be almost impossible for Sephiroth then right" Yuffie said. "Right not unless he found a way to locate them" Sango said. "Let's hope he doesn't" Cloud said. "We better head back the others are probably wondering where we are at" Sango said. "Good idea" Cloud said as they all left the cave to return to the village.  
  
About an hour later Yazu came through the portal on a gold chocobo carrying two large bags and a large can on his back. He was soon followed by Loz on a black chocobo carrying a similar load as well. The two rode back towards the wolf tribe's home while staying clear of the village.  
  
Later they reached the wolf tribe's cave as Loz and Yazu unloaded their cargo. Yazu was carrying Materia and accessories and a can of Mako energy in the can on his back. Loz was carrying weapons, armor and Mako energy in a can as well. After three trips they had brought enough weapons, armor and materia for the six tribes. The Mako was being used to fill a small metal pool for the wolf tribe members to bath in so they could gain the benefits of Mako infusion. They brought many kinds of different weapons for the wolf tribe and Koga had taken as his weapons after a good Mako bath was a crystal glove. The armor he picked was Shinra Alpha and as his accessory was a ribbon.  
  
The Materia Koga picked out for his weapon was Added effect with time, deathblow, counter materia, Ice and Neo-Bahamut. For his armor he picked out restore, fire, Ultima, barrier, heal and Destruct. Koga was trying out his new power he gain and he was enjoying it allot. His other tribesmen were also enjoying the new abilities Sephiroth has given them. Sephiroth sat inside the airship with Kadaj. "Sephiroth is it wise to make these wolf tribesmen more powerful, and what about their leader who has two shards of the jewel" Kadaj asked.  
  
"We need there help to find the other shards and a way for me to regain my ability to walk, so I may be at my full strength once more. They will do our work for us while we sit back and wait" Sephiroth replied. "Well it was a good thing that Cloud and his friends kept two chocobos on board this ship otherwise bringing the Materia, armor, accessories and weapons would have been a difficult task. Nevertheless I do like the idea of the wolf tribe doing the searching for us" Kadaj replied. "Indeed; all we do now is wait. Once they have the jewel shards for us we'll think of a way to get Koga's when the time comes" Sephiroth said as he looked out the window of the Highwind. Outside Loz and Yazu were watching the wolf tribesmen trying out their new abilities. "I think that Koga fellow had you" Yazu mocked. "Ha I could have Ultima on him and wasted his ass" Loz replied. "What do you think we might do now" Yazu asked. "I don't know" Loz replied.  
  
Back at the village Inuyasha, Cloud, Kagome, Tifa, Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, Sango, Barret, Vincent, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara were walking down a road on one of their adventures to find the jewel shards. Cloud and the others knew that if Sephiroth was looking for the jewel shards then they might encounter him if they tag along with Inuyasha and his group.  
  
Cloud, Sango and Yuffie told them about what they found at the cave. Miroku was examining the stone Sango found as they went along down the road. Inuyasha was walking ahead of the group with Cloud right behind him. Red XIII was in the middle of the group and Shippo was hanging out with him. Cloud was troubled by what they found at the cave. "If Sephiroth and Naraku had no knowledge of the cave, but if what Sango said is true then the one who might have told Naraku about the cave is Jenova. But why would Jenova leave her son out of it and tell Naraku about the cave. Unless she is planning something" Cloud thought as they continued down the road never knowing that trouble was soon over the horizon as the group never noticed that they were being watched by one of Naraku's wasps. 


	8. Chapter 8 A troubling meeting

Chapter 8  
A troubling meeting  
  
Sesshomaru was standing outside of the cave while Rin and Jaken were sitting on their two headed dragon that was floating in the air. Rin was asleep since Sesshomaru and Jaken traveled non stop all night to reach the cave. Sesshomaru found the cave easily since he detected the scents of those men who told him about the cave and Naraku's scent. Sesshomaru went inside the cave to search for the portal. He walked through the passage way he found the portal to Cloud's world. He went back outside and looked at Jaken said "Come Jaken and bring Rin and our pet as well." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken replied.  
  
Jaken lead the two headed Dragon that was carrying a sleeping Rin into the cave. Sesshomaru walked though the portal with Jaken right behind him. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and the two headed dragon creature were now in Cloud's world. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken emerged from the cave on the other side and found that it was very different here than it was in their world. Sesshomaru and his group walked to the top of the crater wall and saw most of the entire northern continent. "Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken asked. "Down to that village" Sesshomaru said as he pointed at the Icicle inn down below. Jaken and Rin rode down to the Icicle inn on their two headed pet while Sesshomaru was right behind them flying down the mountain to the village.  
  
Back in the Feudal era Naraku entered the room where Jenova was sitting in. Sometime ago Jenova encountered the vile demon and Jenova promised Naraku that he would help him gain the Jewel shards in exchange for protection from her enemies. Naraku found that she and Jenova were similar in a few ways. They both like using the loved ones of others to get what they want. Naraku saw Aeris sitting in a corner of the room wearing a pink and white Kimono much like Kagura's. Aeris held her Princess guard as her eyes were empty just like Kohaku's. Jenova had gained full control of her mind. "So I trust our new puppet is ready for her first assignment" Naraku asked with an evil smile.  
  
"She is Naraku. I will accompany her on her first test run" Jenova said. "I will send Kagura, Kohaku and one of my puppets to join you just in case" Naraku said. "Very well" Jenova said as she walked out of the room and Aeris followed her.  
  
Sesshomaru and his group reached the Icicle Inn area and the first place Sesshomaru went to was Inn. He walked to the Innkeeper and asked "excuse me do you know anything about Mako infusion." "Well that is an odd question to ask here, but all I know about it is that Shrina use Mako on their soldiers in their army to turn in them into super soldiers. The Mako enhances a person's senses, strength and other abilities. They did this kind of thing to create the prefect soldier for their army, but since Reeve is now in charge of Shrina he has stopped that kind of thing for good" the innkeeper told him.  
  
"I see. Then tell me where I could find some materia" Sesshomaru asked. "Lets the best places with good materia is Rocket town, Cosmo canyon, Gongaga village, Costa Del Sol, Junon, Kalm town and you can win some rare materia at the gold saucer and you can even find some good weapons at Wuati. If you have any trouble finding those places you take one of those maps of the planet from over there" the innkeeper replied as he pointed to a small pile of maps a table near by.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over there and took one then he left the Inn. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin continued down the mountain while Rin was still asleep on the two head beast. Sesshomaru had his own plans in this world.  
  
Three days later in the Feudal era of Japan Inuyasha, Cloud and friends were walking down a mountain path on the hunt for jewel shards. Cloud knew that if Sephiroth was looking for Jewel Shards then they might run into Sephiroth soon enough. Meanwhile a couple of miles away in a village; one of the village elders one a jewel shard and was keeping it in his house for safe keeping. Suddenly a volley of wind blades tore through the village. Aeris appeared out from the forest and started leveling the village with Fire 3 and Bolt 3 spells. Jenova was forcing Aeris to kill everyone in the village sparing no one. Not even the women or the children were spared. While Jenova was laughing Aeris was screaming in her mind as she was trying to stop herself from what she was doing.  
  
A few minutes later Aeris had killed everyone in the village. Aeris stood in the heart of the village and the bodies of the slain surrounded her. While Aeris stood there with an expressionless look. Mentally she was begging for someone to kill her, but she had no control over her own actions. Aeris took the jewel shard from the remains of the old man's home and gave it to Kagura. "Well she destroyed that villager quicker than I thought" Kagura commented. "Indeed. The Certa were known to be very powerful magic users" Jenova replied. Suddenly Jenova started sensing something near by. "I sense someone with my cells near by" Jenova said. "Who is it" Kagura asked. "It's not Sephiroth or his clones. It's Cloud; the same man who defeated Sephiroth. How the hell did he find his way here" Jenova said.  
  
"What should we do" Kagura asked. "Why don't we wait for them and surprise them. We know Aeris can burn down a village, but its time to see how well she can fight" Jenova said as she started smiling.  
  
A little while later Inuyasha, Cloud and the others were running down the road towards the village. "Kagome are you sure you are sensing a jewel shard ahead" Inuyasha asked. "I am sure of it. I am sensing two jewel shards up ahead" Kagome said as the others passed a bunch of trees and they finally reached the village. The sight of the devastation shocked the group as Inuyasha and Cloud were ready for anything. "The smell of the blood is flesh. Whatever happened here didn't happen here too long ago" Inuyasha said. "What did this" Sango asked. "Judging by the blast marks I would say a series of powerful spells were used to level this village and to kill all of its inhabitance" Vincent said.  
  
"Something is coming" Inuyasha said as he and the others were ready for battle. Out from a cloud of smoke the figure of a woman emerged; it was Aeris. Every member in Cloud's group was shocked as Cloud only stood there in shock and said "Aeris."  
  
A/N: boy I am evil aren't I? (But I am nice sometimes) 


	9. Chapter 9 Friend against Friend

Chapter 9  
Friend against Friend  
  
Cloud, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Miroku, Shippo, Red XIII, and Kirara were all looking at their foe who was Aeris. Cloud and the others didn't want to admit it, but Aeris was alive. "Aeris is that you" Cloud asked. "Aeris who" Inuyasha asked. "She's Aeris. You know the girl who I told who was killed by Sephiroth" Cloud said. "Oh" Inuyasha said. "If Aeris died then why is she alive" Kagome asked. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this" Cloud said. "Perhaps I can answer that" Kagura said as she appeared from behind Aeris and with her were Jenova, and Kohaku. "Kagura; what are you doing here" Sango demanded.  
  
"I am here with Naraku's new servant to take a jewel shard from this village" Kagura said. "Then you mean that Aeris is Naraku's new servant" Miroku asked. "Correct. Aeris now serves Naraku just like Kohaku dose" Kagura said. "But how did Naraku get hold of Aeris's body and she would never serve Naraku willingly" Yuffie said. "Simple Naraku was given Aeris's body and he had gone into your world to retrieve her soul so he could have it properly revived" Kagura said. "I understand now. That white little girl who was with him must have been going through the lifestream to recover her soul or did Naraku do that himself" Vincent said. "Very good you figured out most of my plan" a voice said as one of Naraku's puppets appeared. "Naraku" Inuyasha said. "You son of a bitch what did you do to Aeris" Cloud said.  
  
"All I did was that I took Kanna into your world and had her recover the Certa's soul. While I was waiting I went on a shopping spree" Naraku replied. "Shopping spree" Kagome asked with a questioning look. "I went around and acquired some Materia, armor, accessories and some weapons for myself. But I can't take all of the credit for myself I did have help" Naraku replied. "Help" Tifa asked. "From me" Jenova said as her eyes started glowing blood red. "You don't remember me do you Cloud, well maybe this form will refresh your memory" Jenova said as she transformed into her Synthesis form. "Jenova, so you're behind Aeris's resurrection" Cloud said as he held out his sword the Ultimate weapon in front of him. "That's Jenova" Shippo said. "Guess she's as ugly as Cloud described her" Inuyasha mocked. "You and Naraku have joined forces" Vincent asked. "Indeed we did. In exchange for helping him gather the jewel shards he would keep me safe from my enemies. Since you crippled Sephiroth he's useless to me, so the Certa here is his replacement" Jenova said with an evil grin.  
  
"So you're replacing Sephiroth with Aeris as your new servant. You know Jenova you and Naraku do make a prefect match because you two are both cold and manipulative bastards who like to use people" Inuyasha yelled out as he jumped to attack Jenova. Sephiroth was about to use the Kaze no Kizu on Jenova, but suddenly he was frozen in place by Aeris's seal evil limit break. "What the; I can't move" Inuyasha said as he tired to move. "Aeris be a dear and destroy them" Jenova commanded. "Yes mother" Aeris replied coldly as she moved to attack Cloud and the others. "Aeris don't make us fight you" Cloud said. "Prepare to die" Aeris said, but in Aeris's mind she was screaming for this nightmare to end. Aeris started her assault with a powerful Ultima spell which knocked everyone off their feet and onto the ground. Aeris prepared to attack again with a much stronger spell, but Aeris was knocked to the ground when Sango's boomerang hit her in the stomach. Aeris was surprisingly still alive as the Certa girl was getting to her feet. This gave the others enough time to get to their feet. "Cloud we have to fight her" Barret said. "We can't" Cloud said because he couldn't bring himself to hurt Aeris.  
  
"If we don't she will kill us" Yuffie said. "She's right. IF Naraku is controlling her then she is no long the Aeris you knew. She has been brained washed by him and now she is nothing more than a killing machine" Vincent said. "Alright we'll fight her, but no one kill her understand. Just wound her" Cloud said with a lot of reluctance in his voice. "Please forgive me Aeris" Cloud said as he attacked Aeris with Shadow flare. Aeris was hit hard, but she countered attacked with comet 2. Cloud and Barret were knocked to the ground, but Aeris was attacked by Tifa who used her whole limit break attack chain and Yuffie attacked with Ultima and Red XIII attacked Aeris with his Cosmo memory limit break. Aeris was hit hard by all of those attacks, but she wasn't even breaking a sweat as Aeris used Cure 3 on herself and then she cast Ultima on them. Tifa and Yuffie were hit by the spell and were hit hard, but Red XIII evaded the spell and attacked Aeris head on. However the creature was knocked away when Aeris hit him in the side of the head with her staff.  
  
Aeris unleashed her most powerful attack yet. It was her new summon materia called Dark Gospel. Cloud and the others were brought into another dimension as they saw the angel of death and the angel of destruction appear before them. The angel of death had a flaming sword and the angel of destruction was armed with a scythe. The two angels attacked them without any mercy as the group was sent back to their normal dimension badly injured and on the verge of death. Aeris was about to strike them all down, but she had forgotten about Inuyasha who was never hit by the summon spell, so this enabled the half demon to attack her from behind.  
  
Cloud and the others saw Inuyasha about to hit Aeris with the wind scar and they quickly rolled out of the way. "Look out Aeris" Jenova said as the certa saw the half demon attacking too little too late as Inuyasha unleashed the power of the wind scar and Aeris was hit head on. Aeris was engulfed by the attack and Inuyasha was sure she couldn't have survived that. However Kagura flew over the blast site as she grabbed Aeris. Aeris was gravely injured by the attack so the villains decided to make a hasty escape.  
  
"We'll meet again Cloud" Jenova said as she, Kagura, Kohaku, Aeris and Naraku's puppet fled the scene. Afterwards Inuyasha stood over Cloud's beaten form as Cloud cast a Cure 3 on himself and everyone else. "You guys alright" Inuyasha asked as he put away Tetsusaiga. "We're fine Inuyasha" Kagome said as she got to her feet. "Aeris where did she go" Cloud asked. "She left with Kagura and Jenova" Inuyasha replied. "Out of the enemies we could have face I wished it wasn't Aeris" Cloud said with a depressed look on his face. "Don't worry I am sure there is way we could get her back. We just need to find Naraku's castle that is where they are probably at" Kagome said. "I hope you're right and when we find Naraku and Jenova. I am going to kill them" Cloud said. "Take a number Cloud because most of the people I know want to kill Naraku, so welcome to the club man" Inuyasha said.  
  
"So do you know where Naraku's castle is" Vincent asked. "That's the funny thing. We have been looking for it for quite sometime now" Shippo said. "Then we better get going" Cloud said. "Right; let's find Naraku and end this once and for all" Inuyasha said agreeing with Cloud as he and the others walked in the same direction Kagura and Jenova went.  
  
Meanwhile on board the Highwind elsewhere Sephiroth sat in his wheelchair in the operations room. He was thinking how it was odd to him that not only did his inability to walk was a great inconvenience to him, but the planet had somehow prevented any materia cure spells from healing him and most of his power was suppressed. Sephiroth grew impatient. He wanted results because he wanted his old power back and he wanted Jenova's head on a plate. Suddenly Kadaj walked into the room. "Speak Kadaj" Sephiroth said as he sensed Kadaj's presences in the room. "Sephiroth I have some news for you" Kadaj said as he walked up to Sephiroth and knelt before him. "It better be good" Sephiroth replied. "I think we might have found a way to restore your ability to walk" Kadaj said. "Go on" Sephiroth said as his face showed some signs of interest.  
  
"I have heard talk among some members of the wolf tribe of a woman who can heal most illness and injuries which would seem almost impossible to heal. I think if we brought you to her we she may restore your ability to walk. I know it's a long shot sir, but we have no better leads on another way" Kadaj said. "Dose sound like the chance of her helping me is impossible. However since we have no other ways at this moment I guess this is a matter worth investigating. Take me to her" Sephiroth said. "I know where we can find, so we should arrive at her location in an hour or two" Kadaj said as he went to Loz and Yazu to tell them of the place Sephiroth wished to visit. The Highwind's engines came to life as it flew away into the sky towards its destination. Koga and a few members of the wolf tribe asked if they could come along for the ride. Sephiroth had no problem with this so they came with him.  
  
Back in Cloud's world Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken reached Kalm as Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were exploring the city. Sephiroth did have to give the humans here credit for their advancements in technology since that was the only good thing about the humans here that Sesshomaru could notice. Sesshomaru entered the Materia shop and was browsing around at their selection of materia. Sesshomaru was looking at an Earth, Poison, Steal, Sense, and Heal materia. Sesshomaru noticed the prices of the materia were in Gil, but that was no problem for Sesshomaru since he killed countless monsters on their way to the town and he had gained a lot of Gil for spending.  
  
"Excuse me sir I would like to purchase one of each materia you have" Sesshomaru said as he gave the man the right amount of Gil to buy them. "Of course sir...Here you go" the man said as he gave Sesshomaru the Materia orbs he bought. "Now which materia is offensive magic and what can the other materia orbs do" Sesshomaru asked. "The Earth materia can spell earth element based spells like earth quake. Heal is more of a white magic based materia with healing spells like Poisona which cures all forms of poison, there is also Esuna which cures all illnesses and finally there is Resist which grants you immunity against all forms of poisons and illness for a short time. Sense lets you scan an opponent for its strengths and weakness. Poison allows you to cast the poisoning spell known as Bio. Steal grants you the power to take items from other foes with ease. Spells like Bio and Earth grow stronger with each passing battle and will eventually reach the point where they can learn more powerful versions of the spell. So use them often if you want them to grow stronger" the store keeper said.  
  
"I see. I thank you for your assistance" Sesshomaru said as he, Jaken and Rin walked out of the town and started on their way towards Junon. However Sesshomaru had heard about the terrifying Midgar Zoloms that can be found near the entrance to the Mythril mines. He heard they were powerful, so he deiced to face a few of them for the challenge. 


	10. Chapter 10 A chance meeting

Chapter 10  
A chance meeting  
  
Kikyo was sitting in the shrine she was currently taking up resistance in as she started hearing strange sounds from outside. Kikyo got up as her soul snakes started moving around her. She went outside and saw the strangest thing yet. It was a massive and it didn't look like a demon, but some kind of flying ship. It was landing close to the ground. It was now hovering over her shrine as a man with short sliver hair descended from the ship. He was big and muscle and he walked up and approached the Miko. Kikyo eyed the man curiously because the clothes he wore were unlike anything type of clothing she had ever seen before in her life.  
  
"Are you the woman who can cure almost any illness and injuries" Loz asked. "I suppose I am her" Kikyo replied. "Then my master wishes for an audience with you. He is plagued by devastating injure and we thought you might be able to help him" Loz asked. Kikyo began to feel a very powerful malevolent force inside the ship. The aura of this being was unlike anything Kikyo has ever felt before. She couldn't tell if this aura belonged to a demon or a human. She was certain on one fact. This being who or whatever it was is stronger than Naraku. "I am not sure if I can help your master, but I will examine him" Kikyo said. "Excellent. Then follow me" Loz said as he went up a rope ladder and both Loz and Kikyo entered the airship.  
  
Kikyo walked by Kadaj, Koga Yazu and the few members of the wolf tribe. She detected powerful auras from them like she did from Loz, but the other one she felt was indeed powerful. Kikyo was led into the operations room where she found Sephiroth sitting in his wheelchair at the head of the long table with his back turned to Kikyo. Kikyo slowly approached the man dressed in white robes as Sephiroth turned his wheelchair around and he saw the Miko before him. "Are you the one I have heard about" Sephiroth asked as his face remained hidden underneath his hood. "Indeed I am. I am curious what seems to be wrong with you" Kikyo asked. "I have lost my ability to walk and with it most of my power. I have within my disposal the way to restore myself, but the wound I received seems to be unnatural" Sephiroth said.  
  
Kikyo moved closer to Sephiroth. She could tell that the wound was in fact unnatural. Kikyo detected some kind of curse planted on Sephiroth to prevent him from regaining his ability to walk and it had apparently kept most of his power suppressed as well. "You are right this wound is unnatural" Kikyo said as she extended her hand forward and put it close to Sephiroth's chest and her hand started glowing. A few seconds later her hand stopped glowing and Kikyo said "I removed what seemed to be some kind of curse which kept you from recovering your ability to walk and it suppressed what ever power you had. However you do not have your ability to walk yet. Your body needs time to heal and if you have anything that can help speed up the healing process will do fine. It is only a matter of time before you can walk again" Kikyo told the general. Sephiroth felt his body was growing stronger and he was curious about this woman. He felt many things from different creatures both human and demon, but this woman was different. It was like he wasn't feeling any life in her at all. It was almost like she was dead.  
  
This woman did interest Sephiroth because he wanted to know if she was human or something else. Sephiroth looked up at her while his face was still hidden by the hood and asked "excuse me my dear, but I perhaps have you name?" "I am called Kikyo" Kikyo replied. "Thank you Kikyo for removing the curse from me. I am grateful. You may leave now if you chose" Sephiroth said. Kikyo turned around and started walking away, but she stopped and asked "Excuse me. You know my name, but I do not know yours" Kikyo looked over her shoulder at Sephiroth. "I am known as Sephiroth" Sephiroth replied as his glowing green eyes were seen under his hood.  
  
"Tell me Sephiroth; why do you possess such an unusual aura. Aura isn't that of a human or a demon. So what are you really" Kikyo asked. "How very observant" Sephiroth said as his respect for this woman heightened. "I will answer your question if you tell me why I am not sensing any life force within you" Sephiroth said to her. "Then I should be complementing you on being very observant. There are very few out there who can figure out that I am dead and this body you see me in was created from the soil from my grave site and my bones." Kikyo said. Sephiroth was shocked and never before in his life has he seen such a thing. He never thought he would actually see a human who was dead and yet that was still walking the earth. But Sephiroth was a little freaked out by what Kikyo was. "This world has many interesting creatures" Sephiroth thought.  
  
"I see then. I must say for a dead woman you look good" Sephiroth said as he gave a quiet laugh. "Well thank you" Kikyo said with a light grin. "Now that you have told me what you are then I suppose there is no harm in telling you what I am" Sephiroth said. "I am a creature born with the cells of the most powerful Certa known to my world to create the most powerful being ever created" Sephiroth said. "I see, but then why is the most powerful being crippled" Kikyo asked with a coy smile. "I had some set backs, but thanks to you I shall be strong once again" Sephiroth said. "You sound confident, but I am a bit curious how humans could have created something like you" Kikyo asked. "The best place to learn all you need to know will be at Nibelheim in my world. At Nibelheim there is a mansion and underground in a hidden library you can find all of the information you'll need" Sephiroth said. "Your world" Kikyo asked. "I am from a different world and if you are wondering where this portal to my world is you can find it on a mountain top near a village where I think a woman named Kaede lives" Sephiroth informed her. "I think I have heard rumors of such a cave. You know I think I will pay a visit to this world" Kikyo said as she started walking away.  
  
"Farewell my dear" Sephiroth said as Kikyo walked out of the room. "Its only farewell for now Sephiroth; I have a feeling we will meet again" Kikyo said as she left the airship. "I hope we do" Sephiroth said with a grin. Once Kikyo was off the airship it took off into the sky as Kadaj entered the operations room and approached Sephiroth and said "Sir was it wise to tell her about you and where information about you can be found?" "I asked her what she was and she answered that question so I answered her questions in return it is only fair. Beside I kinda like her a little" Sephiroth said as he moved out of the operations room and looked out the window. He noticed something flying several feet below them.  
  
"Loz pass me the telescope" Sephiroth asked as Loz passed Sephiroth a telescope. "Interesting a woman flying on a feather and what is this. The Certa woman who I thought I had killed and Jenova" Sephiroth said as he a wide grin appeared on his face. "Follow them" Sephiroth commanded. "Follow who" Koga asked. "Them" Sephiroth said as he handed Koga the telescope. Koga used the Telescope to look at what Sephiroth was seeing and he recognized Kagura on the feather. "It Kagura one of Naraku's servants" Koga said. "Then our enemies are together. Koga while don't we follow them to their master and we kill them" Sephiroth said. "I like the idea. Let's follow them" Koga said as the Highwind maintained a high attitude above Kagura while Sephiroth kept an eye on them. Kagura and Jenova never knew that they were being followed.  
  
Meanwhile back in Cloud's world Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had to leave the marsh area when some men from a club of environmentalist told them to stop killing Midgar Zoloms since thanks to Sesshomaru's slaughtering of the large creatures had not only created a large pile of Zolom carcasses, but Sesshomaru put the Midgar Zoloms on the endangered species list. Sesshomaru had already lost interest in killing Midgar Zoloms, but his enemy skill materia he found while passing through the ruins of Midgar had acquired the enemy skill Beta.  
  
Sesshomaru reached the next place on his list to visit and it was Fort Condor. Sesshomaru and his group reached the inside of the place and met with the materia shop owner. "Hello sir what I can do for you" the shop owner said. "What kind of materia do you have" Sesshomaru asked. "We have a fire, ice, lighting, and restore materia available for sale" the store owner replied. "And what can the materia you have do" Sesshomaru asked. "Fire materia cast a powerful offensive fire-based spell. Ice materia cast a powerful offensive ice-based spell. Lighting materia cast a powerful offensive lighting-based spell and Restore materia can cure and heal many injuries you sustained in battle" the shop owner said. "Excellent then I shall purchase one of each" Sesshomaru said as he gave the shop owner the money he needed to buy them. The shop owner gave Sesshomaru the materia. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin left the fort to head for Junon.  
  
An hour later Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin reached upper Junon, but Sesshomaru had to deal with the guard who stood in front of the elevator. Sesshomaru entered the first store he saw and it was the materia shop. The selection they had was a sense, seal, restore, heal and revive materia. Sesshomaru purchased the seal materia then he left. Sesshomaru added the materia with his other materia on his four slots he acquired in the mythril mines. On his four slots he had equipped enemy skill materia, poison, earth, lighting, fire, ice, heal, and restore materia. He did alternate between his heal and his seal materia so he could strengthen them as he went along. He all found a mastered All materia next to the body of a dead warrior he found in the marsh while killing Zoloms.  
  
He saw no need to equip it, but he held on to it. He had also found a summoning materia with him. It was a Choco/Mog materia and since Sesshomaru thought it was a weak summon monster he gave it to Rin as a gift. Sesshomaru went around to the other stores and found nothing else wroth buying, so he went to the dock and left on the next boat for Costa del Sol. While on the boat Jaken was examining his materia that he got with some Gil he was able to get from killing weak monsters with his staff. The materia he had was only an ice and a seal materia. Rin was sitting by their two headed dragon that Sesshomaru had some difficulty from keeping people from killing it. Sesshomaru stood next to Rin looking out at the ocean as he was just looking out at the distance just thinking of how many ways to kill Naraku when he returned.  
  
Meanwhile at the town of Nibelheim; the city was quiet because the town was abandoned since Shinra could no longer pay the people who lived there to keep up the act. The town had become some kind of ghost town and no one had even visited the town since. However one woman had entered the town and was walking to the mansion. Kikyo with the help of her soul snake creatures had brought her to the cave within minutes and she had quickly gone through the portal. Upon the exiting the cave she was able to easily find the Icicle inn and she acquired a map and from there her soul snatching servants brought her to the town. She walked into the mansion and was attacked by some monsters. Thanks to her bow and arrow she took all of them down.  
  
She searched the house for the passage way to the library. She had found the library when she found the passage way into the underground tunnel was still open. She walked down the pathway and entered the library. She found the whole place was filled with book as Kikyo searched for a book that might explain how Sephiroth was created. She then opened a book titled Jenova project and started reading it. Judging by number of book here she knew reading them all would take a while. 


	11. Chapter 11 Ambush and Run

Chapter 11  
Ambush and Run  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Miroku stopped at a village they reached for the night since they were unable to keep up with Kagura and Jenova. They were staying in a hut as Tifa and Cloud were talking alone outside. As always, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Yuffie were spying on them from behind some bushes. They had no shame. Tifa and Cloud were standing by a lake with the moon reflecting off of the surface. "So Tifa did you think about my proposal" Cloud asked. "Well after much thought Cloud. Yes I will marry you" Tifa said. "But aren't you troubled by the fact that Aeris is alive" Tifa asked. "I am troubled, but I have spent two years trying to get over her and I will not change my mind about marrying you for a minute" Cloud said. "That's good to know. Now when do we get married" Tifa asked.  
  
"Well I guess we can get married when we return to our world since I don't know where we could get married in this world" Cloud replied. "Good point, but in any case I am just glad we are getting married" Tifa said as the two started kissing. "Oooh" Yuffie was saying in a girlish tone as the others weren't sure what they were going to say. "Wow those two are getting married isn't that nice" Kagome said. "Heh who cares" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Yuffie sunk back to the village to tell everyone else the good news. After all that has happened today they could use a little good news.  
  
Meanwhile in the sky Kagura, Jenova, the Naraku puppet, Kohaku, and Aeris would soon arrive at the castle. But Jenova was detecting something she hadn't noticed earlier. She felt something was following them. As she focused her mind she heard the sound of an engine and she was feeling the presence of someone that was very familiar to her. She was sensing Sephiroth's aura. It was faint, but she could feel that it was right above her. "Kagura turn away from the castle. We're being followed" Jenova said. "By whom" Kagura asked. "By my former servant Sephiroth; he must have found out that I was here and now he is right above us. We must lose him" Jenova commanded Kagura. The group started moving away from the concealed castle as Sephiroth who was still watching them noticed their radical change in direction. He knew this could only mean one thing. They knew that he was following them. Jenova must have detected their presence.  
  
"They are on to us" Sephiroth said as he took control of the Highwind. "They are trying to lose us. Since they are no longer leading us to the castle its time that we kill them" Sephiroth said as he increased the Highwind's speed and it was descending. "Wait if we can't follow them to Naraku's castle. Then what are you going to do to them" Koga asked. "I am going to run those bastards down with this airship. But if I miss you and your friends can shoot at them with magic from the Highwind" Sephiroth said. "Ok I like that idea" Koga said as Koga, Loz, Yazu and a couple of wolf tribesmen made their way to the upper deck. Kagura was looking over her shoulder and she saw the Highwind coming straight at them prepared to run them down. "Sephiroth is trying to crash into us with that flying ship" Kagura said as she was just barely able to turn her feather out of the Highwind's path just in time. However as the feather passed the upper deck area; Koga and the others started shooting at them with lighting, fire and comet magic attacks.  
  
Kagura and the others were under siege as they were blasted by these attacks. They had no chance of beating them in the air, so Kagura was barely able to land on the deck of the ship. "Well, well Kagura how nice to see you again" Koga said as he cracked his knuckles. "Koga; how did you acquire such power" Naraku demanded. "I can answer that" Yazu said as he aimed his two guns at the group of enemies. "You see we ran into the wolf tribe when we first came to this world. To make a long story short; Since we need their help to know this world better we are helping them in return by arming them with Materia and giving them Mako infusions" Yazu said as he fired a bullet and it grazed pass Kagura's cheek.  
  
"So my former son has been busy lately" Jenova said as she prepared for battle. "Jenova when you return to the castle you better tell me about this former son of yours" Naraku said. "I will, but these weaklings should be easily dealt with" Jenova said as she cast Ultima on her enemies, but it was sent right back at her and Naraku's minions. It turned out that Koga had Reflect cast on everyone. "A reflect spell, damn you Sephiroth" Jenova screeched as Kohaku was knocked out from the spell. Aeris jumped to attack. She was about to cast her summon spell, but she was attacked by a volley of multiple punches and kicks from Loz as she was knocked around like a rag doll. In her weakened state Aeris was no match for him.  
  
Koga and two of his tribe members attacked Kagura from all sides. Thanks to haste that one wolf tribesman cast on Koga and his other comrades they got the jump on Kagura. The two warriors grabbed Kagura's arms as Koga started beating the shit out of her with a lot of punches while saying "this is for killing my friends you bitch!" Yazu picked up the unconscious boy and threw him over the side of the ship and Kohaku landed in the middle of a large lake bellow. Once he was gone Yazu turned his attention to the demon puppet. The puppet attacked Yazu with his tentacles, but Yazu blasted the chest of the monster apart and with it the doll that was at the center of it. Aeris was beaten senseless by Loz and she was thrown overboard into the lake below. As for Kagura; Koga threw her over the side when they were over solid ground. Jenova didn't even fight anyone she just fled the scene in a cloud of vapor. Koga and his allies had won the battle, but the war was far from over.  
  
Meanwhile below Kohaku was barely able to get himself out of the lake and Aeris was crawling out of the lake due to her rough landing and it was a miracle that none of them died. Jenova was flying towards Naraku's castle while Kagura who didn't die since her heart is with Naraku was trying to fix her dislocated limbs she suffered from the fall. Naraku sat in his castle a bit annoyed by this latest development as he was a bit worried about the wolf tribe gaining materia and new abilities from Sephiroth. Naraku knew Sephiroth had just become a thorn in his side and Sephiroth needed to be dealt with.  
  
Back in Cloud's world Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin had reached Costal del Sol and they disembarked from the boat. Sesshomaru visited the nearest materia shop and started browsing around. He found a review materia and he immediately bought it. Once his business there was done Sesshomaru was heading for Corel town. However when Sesshomaru reached the city limits he heard someone saying "Hold it right there Sephiroth" a man with red hair said. It was Reno of the Turks and with him was Rude and Elena. "Excuse me, but you are sadly mistaken. I am not Sephiroth. Now if you would excuse me" Sesshomaru said as he started walking away. "Stop right there. You say you are not Sephiroth, but you have long sliver hair just he has. So either that you are Sephiroth or you are another clone of him" Rude said as he raised his fists.  
  
"I have no interest of fighting you, but continue to bother me and you will regret it" Sesshomaru said as he continued walking away. "Come back here" Elena said as she threw a punch at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved out of the wave and with a quick twist of his arm; he karate chopped her on the back of the neck. Elena was down on the ground with her face in the dirt as Reno and Rude charged Sesshomaru. Reno was ready to take Sesshomaru down with his electro rod and Rude was ready to bust some of his teeth out. Sesshomaru raised his right and he unleashed his energy whip at them and he wrapped the two up together. Sesshomaru held them there as he said "I am not this Sephiroth you speak of and I have no wish to draw the attention of the town by killing you, so I will spare your lives. Now get lost" Sesshomaru said to them as he released them. Sesshomaru turned around and walked away with Rin and Jaken.  
  
Reno helped Elena to her feet and asked "if that wasn't Sephiroth then who the hell is that guy?" "I don't know. Why don't we follow them and find out" Elena suggested. "I suppose we can do that since Shrina is gone and we are out of jobs. Oh hell why not" Reno said as they followed Sesshomaru, but they were keeping their distance from him.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Shrina mansion's basement Kikyo had gone through two books on the Jenova project and she had learned a lot about how Sephiroth was created. However some of the reports she looked though seemed fragmented. They were either incomplete or there was something left out. Anyway; after she was done with the book she was reading she threw it aside and it hit a wall. The wall moved a few inches. Kikyo noticed it and she got up from the chair and went to investigate. She moved the wall move and it revealed a hidden passageway behind the wall.  
  
There was a stairwell going down in a spiral. She armed herself with her bow and an arrow just in case. She walked down the stairs and she started seeing a light at the bottom of the stairs. As she drew closer she heard a man talking to himself. When she reached the bottom she entered some kind of laboratory with test tubes filled with Jenova's cells and some were filled with Mako on a table. There were tanks filled with Mako and each one held a person inside. The cavern was large, but after the row of twelve tanks there was a large pit and at the bottom was the lifestream. There were six large glass tanks with a purple liquid bubbling inside in front of the tanks with the people inside. Kikyo saw a man mixing two test tubes together. He wore a white lab coat, but the coat was badly covered in stains and this man had long black hair. Kikyo raised her bow and was aiming the arrow at the man's head as she said "Turn around!" The man put the test tubes he was working on down as he turned around. The man's face was extremely pale as he had a thin bread and mustache on his face. He had an evil looking expression on his face as he wore reading glasses on his face. He was a man who should have died two years ago, but the power of Jenova's cells allowed him to survive his encounter with Cloud and his friends. "Who are you" Kikyo demanded. "I am Professor Hojo my dear" Hojo said as an evil smile formed on his face.  
  
A/N: Sephiroth12285 (laughs)! Hojo is alive. Oh crap. If he is alive they you know some serious shit is about to happen. Also I have only introduced the Turks. They will become more involved with Sesshomaru as the story goes on. 


	12. Chapter 12 Bad news

Chapter 12  
Bad news  
  
Hojo stood before the undead priestess with the arrow pointed at his head. "Are you one of those men in charge of the Jenova project" Kikyo asked. "I am the man behind the Jenova project my dear" Hojo replied with an evil grin. "By the way would you mind if I ask you what are you doing down here" Hojo asked as he raised one hand to adjust his glasses. "I came here to learn about Sephiroth and the Jenova project" Kikyo replied firmly. "Ah a fan of my work, so how did you find out about this place" Hojo said with a coy expression. "Sephiroth told me about it" Kikyo replied. "So my son is indeed alive" Hojo said. "Your son then must be Sephiroth's father" Kikyo replied back as she loosened her grip on the bow string. "Correct" Hojo said.  
  
"Then tell me. How did you create a being like Sephiroth" Kikyo asked. "You see my dear. Sephiroth was born from my former wife Lucrecia who was another scientist working with me. We injected our child while Sephiroth was still in her womb with high doses of Jenova's cells and Mako energy. When he was born my wife died, but her death allowed the birth of the most powerful being on this planet. The minute he was born I began injecting more of Jenova's cells in his blood and always exposing him to Mako daily as he grew. It was very painful for him, but the results were worth it. Once he was old enough we began training him so he could lead the Shrina army as a general and we still continued with his Mako and Jenova injections. When he was fourteen years old he led the army to victory over Wuati in less than a year. I was quite impressed with the power he was gaining. Since I was unable to continue my experiments on him I started experimenting on other people Shrina had capture from villages for me like men, women and children. But sadly all of them didn't survive the process. Since my son failed to destroy the world with meteor years ago while under Jenova's influence he was a disappointment. Now I am looking for a new test subject to restart my work with" Hojo said as Kikyo was ready to kill Hojo on the spot. The fact that this man treated his own son and people as he did was just cruel. Kikyo already hated his guts.  
  
"You are a monster Hojo. What you have done to your own son and the others you have experimented on is unforgivable. I will send you to hell for the acts you have committed" Kikyo said as she was about to kill Hojo where he stood. Hojo tired to move out of the way, but Kikyo fired her arrow at him and she hit him in the arm with the arrow. Hojo grabbed some kind of gun with a needle on the end of it and he rolled pass Kikyo and stabbed her in the lower back area. Hojo tired to make a run for it, but Kikyo shot him in the back with another arrow she pulled out and Hojo fell to the ground. Kikyo walked up and looked down at Hojo's dead corpse and to check if he was dead. Kikyo didn't notice anything usual, so she was sure that Hojo was dead. Kikyo noticed the green glow coming from the pit as she started walking up to it. She stopped halfway to it when she looked over her shoulder to see the gun with the needle Hojo stabbed her with. Kikyo was surprised that she didn't notice that.  
  
Since her body was technically dead it came as no big surprise to her that she didn't really notice it. She pulled out the gun and threw it on the ground. However unknown to Kikyo; If the priestess only looked at the gun more closely she would have noticed a transparent tube was attached to the gun and the tube was also connected to one of the glass tanks with that purple liquid. The one gallon and a half tank that was filled with that purple liquid was now empty. While she was walking towards the edge Kikyo felt strange like something was wrong with her. Kikyo ignored it as she stood at the edge of the pit and was looking down at the green pool below trying to figure out what it is. "Is this the lifestream" Kikyo thought as suddenly she felt someone crashing into her and knocking her over the edge sending her plummeting to the lifestream below. Kikyo was about to turn herself to she who pushed her over the edge and to her surprise it was Hojo. "He's supposed to be dead" Kikyo thought as she landed right in the middle of the lifestream and she sank like a rock into the lifestream.  
  
Hojo stood at the top looking down into the lifestream as she laughed then he said. "Well my dear your failed attempt to kill me has cost you you're life. I would have liked to use you as my specimen, but alas I cant having you killing me now can I. That overdose of Jenova's cells and the intense exposure to Mako energy will kill you for sure. Since my son is alive it won't be hard for me to track where he went. The clothes that one of his clones wears has a tracking device and I can just simple use that to find out where he went" Hojo said as he packed a few things into a bag and left the chamber and leading one of his monster's out with him.  
  
Hojo was wrong about Kikyo being killed. How do you kill something that is already dead and Jenova's cells were having a unique affect on her. Deep within the lifestream Kikyo laid adrift as the Mako was eating at her skin and her clothes. Kikyo tried moving, but her body forced itself to stay in the lifestream. Kikyo couldn't understand what was happing. It was almost like her body was feeding on the lifestream energy. Kikyo felt something burning within her own body. She could tell what it was, but she was in a great deal of pain as she felt the inside of her body felt like it was twisting and turning. "What did he do to me" Kikyo was thinking over and over again as she sank deeper and deeper into the lifestream. Kikyo was holding her faces as some kind of change or a transformation of some kind was taking place in her body. Kikyo passed out as the pain she was suffering was too great for her.  
  
Back in Inuyasha's world Naraku wasn't happy with the recent turn of events involving Sephiroth. If Naraku hadn't needed Jenova he would have killed her where she stood. Kohaku was barely able to stand and Aeris was also limping around a little. Kagura was still trying to fix her dislocated arm. Naraku wasn't pleased; in all honestly he was pissed off. Sephiroth, Loz, Yazu, and Koga had humiliated his minions and he wasn't going to tolerate it. Sephiroth was indeed a threat to him. Naraku knew this after Jenova told him everything about Sephiroth. His underlings were too weak to send against the sliver haired swordsman, so Naraku needed another way to dispatch of him.  
  
"We need a way to get rid of Sephiroth, before he can learn of the location of this castle" Naraku said. Suddenly an idea popped into Naraku's mind which prompted the half demon to ask "You said Koga was with him?" "Yes he was. Why are you asking" Kagura said as she finally fixed her arm as she put it back in place. "I have an idea to get rid of Sephiroth" Naraku said as a smile appeared on his face. "We'll have Inuyasha and his new allies deal with them" Naraku said as he got out a puppet and started getting it ready for use.  
  
Back in Cloud's world Sesshomaru reached Corel town and the first thought on his mind was "what a dump." The town was still in pretty bad condition for the past two years now. Sesshomaru found a man sealing materia and the only ones he had were Transform and Ultima. Sesshomaru bought transform first, but he bought Ultima the minute the man told him it was the most powerful offensive magic materia known to the planet. Once he was done it was time to go to the Gold saucer. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken got on the air car as it carried them to the amusement/casino. The Turks waited on the ramp waiting for the car to return. When they arrived Sesshomaru and his group departed as he saw a sign saying "A single pass for one group is 3000 gil and a lifetime pass was 30,000 gil. You need one of these passes to enter the park." Sephiroth had blown almost all of his Gil buying the Ultima materia.  
  
"Well that could be a problem" Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru could have simple killed the man at the gate, but he would draw some unnecessary attention. However Sesshomaru noticed a man near the rail cart trying to get his attention. Sesshomaru walked up to him and said "Hey pal do you need Gp. Gp is the kind of money that is only good at the gold saucer and I can sell you a life time pass for 40,000 Gil" the man said. Sesshomaru ignored the man and started walking away. "You cheap bastard" the man yelled out. "Alright enough of this lying low shit" Sesshomaru thought as he walked up to man led him to an observation deck were Sesshomaru stabbed him in the throat with his poison talons and before throwing his body over the side to send it falling into the quicksand below. Sesshomaru took every bit of Gp and Gil he had and he also took the lifetime pass from him.  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken entered the Gold saucer and the first place they visited was wonder square. Sesshomaru exploded the area and discovered that this place was more of a place for children, but as they were leaving Rin went up to Sesshomaru and asked "Mr. Sesshomaru could I play here? It looks fun." Sesshomaru was about to say no, but he thought Rin should have a little fun. It would also give Sesshomaru a break from watching Rin. "Jaken stay with Rin and here" Sesshomaru said as he passed Rin some Gil and Gp for the games here. "Remain here until I return" Sesshomaru said as he left the area. "Yippee" Rin yelled out happily as she started playing Mog house and Jaken just sighed.  
  
Sesshomaru left the wonder square to check out battle square. Sesshomaru arrived in the area and he walked up the stairs to the arena. Behind at the bottom of the stairs were the Turks. "So he's going to battle arena. This should be good" Reno said as all three of them went up into the battle arena. Sesshomaru was told of the rules of battle square and when he was ready Sesshomaru walked in to face the monsters in the Arena. Sesshomaru was hoping for a real test of his skills.  
  
Meanwhile back in Inuyasha's world the gang was gathered around a campfire as Barret and Miroku noticed Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Yuffie had returned. "So what were you four up to" Miroku said as he cast a suspicious glare at them. "We got some good news" Yuffie said as she was giggling in a very joyful mood. "Ok spill it what happened. Did you steal something again Yuffie" Barret said to the Ninja girl. "No" the girl yelled out. "Then tell us what's going on" Sango asked. "Well I don't think we should say yet" Kagome said. "Cloud and Tifa are getting married" the Ninja girl yelled out at the top of her lungs so loud that everything within a two mile radius heard her. Suddenly everyone, but Yuffie were frozen as the Ninja girl looked at them and asked "what do I need to say it louder?"  
  
Suddenly the little Ninja girl realized what might have been scarring them. "Don't tell me. Cloud and Tifa are right behind me and they aren't happy" Yuffie said. "It's been nice knowing you Yuffie" Vincent said as Yuffie turned around to see Cloud and Tifa who was cracking her knuckles. "Oh shit" Yuffie said. Yuffie turned around and ran away as Tifa was chasing after her. Tifa didn't like people spying on her when she and Cloud are by themselves. "Congratulations Cloud on getting engaged to Tifa man" Barret said. "Thanks. We'll be getting married as soon as we find a find someone to do the ceremony" Cloud said as the rest of the evening was as normal as things could be. Even with Yuffie still on the run from Tifa. 


	13. Chapter 13 A battle between the wolf and...

Chapter 13  
A battle between the wolf and the half demon  
  
Koga and his fellow wolf tribesmen returned to their home to celebrate the ass whooping they gave Kagura, Kohaku, Jenova and Aeris. While on the airship Sephiroth was sitting his wheelchair. He was trying to get up, but Sephiroth still couldn't walk yet. Sephiroth was barely able to stand, but he couldn't stand for every long. His condition was improving a little. Soon Sephiroth would be able to walk again. Meanwhile Koga went out for some food when suddenly he was attacked by Naraku. Naraku appeared out of nowhere as he sent a volley of tentacles at him.  
  
Koga fought back as he yelled at Naraku saying "So Naraku; are you here to take me on with our sending a bunch of minions after me!" "Actually Koga I came here to ask a question. If you are so powerful why don't you go and make Kagome yours by killing Inuyasha" Naraku said. "Maybe I will, but I will kill you first" Koga said as he unleashed Neo-Bahamut on Naraku vaporizing the puppet at the center of the fake Naraku's body. The puppet was reduced to ash as Koga was annoyed that Naraku didn't come himself and he only sent a puppet to fight him. "You know maybe with this new power I have. Maybe I can beat that damn pup once for all. You know maybe I will go right now and do that" Koga said as he ran off to find Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile at Naraku's castle. Naraku sat near a flower pot where his doll was burning as Naraku laughed and thought "All we have to do now is to wait."  
  
Back at the wolf clan's cave the wolf tribe had another visitor. It Ayame and she came by to see Koga. She walked up to Koga' pals and asked "hey where did Koga go?" "I don't know" one of them answered. "Wait I think I saw him running east towards a village" another fellow said. "Thanks I think I will follow him" Ayame said. Meanwhile word of Koga's departed reached Sephiroth as he sat on board the Highwind. "He has gone where" Sephiroth asked. "We have heard that he is running to a near by village. We don't know why though" Kadaj answered. "I don't like this. Whatever the reason we can't have him going off somewhere doing something stupid. Kadaj, Loz and Yazu I want all three of you to follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble. If he encounters Cloud and his friends. Kill them all" Sephiroth commanded. "Yes sir" Kadaj said as they quickly departed to follow Koga.  
  
Meanwhile at the cave where the portal was located a man wearing a white lab coat emerged from the cave and was looking down at the forest below. "Fascinating. I never knew a portal to another world existed. I wonder what secrets it holds. Come my pet we have some exploring to do" Hojo commanded as his monster followed him.  
  
Elsewhere Inuyasha was walking around to the house where Cloud was so he could have a chat with him. Suddenly out of nowhere Inuyasha was almost hit with a fire 2 spell. Inuyasha was almost burned as the half dog demon drew Tetsusaiga to fight whoever had tried to burn him. "Well Inuyasha I knew I would find you if I just looked hard enough" Koga said as he stood before Inuyasha ready to fight him. "Koga what the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha demanded. "I am here to take what is mine. I am here for Kagome and to settle things between me and you once and for all" Koga said as he charged Inuyasha to deliver a punch to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha evaded it and punched Koga in the face to retaliate. Koga cast a spell that Inuyasha recognized and it was Ultima. Inuyasha was hit hard by the spell and he was sent flying into a near by tree sending him right though it. Cloud and the others heard the sound of the battle going on so they rushed out to investigate. "Koga what are you doing here" Kagome demanded. "I am here to settle the score once and for all" Koga said as his arm started surging with magical power as he was getting ready to hit Inuyasha with another spell. "Surrender Inuyasha or be destroyed" Koga threatened. "No way in hell" Inuyasha said as he was getting up.  
  
"Then farewell you mutt" Koga said as he was going to hit Inuyasha with another Ultima spell. Suddenly Cloud cast cure on Inuyasha which restored enough of Inuyasha's strength so he could unleash the power of the wind scar on Koga. Both of their attacks collided in between the two and they canceled one another out. Koga ran through the smoke created from the blast to take Inuyasha down. Inuyasha was hit in the face by Koga's fist as Inuyasha kicked Koga in the stomach throwing him back. Koga got to his feet and said "Ok Inuyasha its time to bring out the heavy artillery!" Koga called forth his most powerful summon he had at his disposal. Inuyasha was lifted up into the sky on a piece of earth where he was face to face with one of the most powerful summon monster known. Neo-Bahamut appeared and was ready to fire its attack on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha tried running away, but he was moving a lot slower than usual. "What the hell is wrong with me? I am moving so slowly" Inuyasha said. However it was too late for Inuyasha to evade the attack. Neo-Bahamut unleashed the Giga flare on Inuyasha. Inuyasha should have been killed in the blast, but thanks to Cloud's intervention with his cure spell and his shield spell. Inuyasha wasn't killed, but he was seriously wounded. Inuyasha was on the ground as Koga was moving in to take the half demon down. Cloud stepped in front of him and said "ok pal. That is enough you beat Inuyasha so there is no need to kill him." "I have to kill him or he will try to kill me when he recovers. Once he is dead there will be no one standing in my way of making Kagome my mate" Koga said.  
  
"Dude you are just weird" Yuffie said to Koga. "That is a lame reason to kill someone. But you want to kill Inuyasha you have to go through me" Cloud said as he drew his Ultimate weapon ready to duke it out with Koga. "You have to get by me too" Sango said as she stood by Cloud. "Koga I wont let you harm Inuyasha" Kagome said as she stood next to cloud soon everyone was standing in front of Koga ready to fight him. "You may have gotten more powerful Koga, but there is no way you can beat us all" Inuyasha said. "Koga I want to know how you got your hands on materia and why do your eyes glow like you have been infused with Mako energy" Vincent said as he noticed the glow in Koga's eyes.  
  
"Mako energy" Kagome asked. "That's right I been armed with Materia and I have been infused with Mako energy and thanks to it. Me and my tribe kicked the crap out of all Naraku's servants and threw them from the airship of our benefactor who gave us these powers" Koga said. "Airship. You mean Sephiroth gave you materia and he infused you with Mako energy" Kagome asked. "Damn right and I got to say I have never felt so powerful" Koga said. "So you and Sephiroth are working together" Cloud asked. "Yeah you know him" Koga asked. "I have a score to settle with him so where is he" Cloud asked. "You don't need to know" Koga said. "He doesn't have to tell you. We know where Koga's cave is. I'll bet you Sephiroth is hiding there" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hi Koga" Ayame said as she appeared. "Ayame what are you doing here" Koga asked. "I was looking for you, but I didn't find you. I learned that you were going to a village so I followed you" Ayame said. "We followed you too" a voice said as three men dressed in leather suits and they had sliver hair. It was Kadaj, Loz and Yazu. "It's those two again. I can see that you have brought another one with you" Sango said. "We're back. We were sent by Sephiroth to see if anything was wrong Koga. I guess things were getting a little out of hand here" Kadaj said.  
  
"I have things under control here. Those guys are just standing in my way" Koga said. "Then we'll clear a path for you so you can finish your business here" Kadaj said. "We are under orders to kill anyone who threatens Koga so I guess you guys are going to die" Kadaj said as he drew out his sword. "Bring it on" Cloud said. The group faced off against one another ready to battle.  
  
Meanwhile back in Cloud's world inside Hojo's hidden lab. Inside the lifestream pit something was happening. It started bubbling as a large chunk of crystallized materia rose up from the lifestream. Something was inside of it. Suddenly without any warning whatsoever it started to crack as large of chunk of if broke off and an arm belonging to a human glowing with Mako energy was seen reaching up as the rest of it of the materia was breaking apart.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gold saucer Sesshomaru had won his third victory at the battle arena. He had some trouble with the battles but Sesshomaru survived. Now the gold saucer was holding a new tournament where the winner would win a rare summon and two master materia as first prize. Sesshomaru entered not only to gain the materia, but he also was hoping for a tough challenge. Little did Sesshomaru know; that the Turks were entering the same fight as well. Soon the tournament for materia would begin.  
  
A/n: ok this is a critical point in my story. Most of the events of the coming chapters will be determined by who Sephiroth is paired with. As strange as it sounds who ever Sephiroth is paired with as a romance relationship will determine was else will happen in the story. It can be with Kikyo or hell even Ayame. I will not being work on the next chapter until I have received at least two reviews suggesting a pairing for Sephiroth with someone. Note I have already come up with new chapters for another Final Fantasy and Inuyasha crossover. I might put up the story later depending if I finish a story off first. 


	14. Chapter 14 Return of the Miko

Announcement from the author: two say they want to see a Sephiroth and Kikyo paring and one say for a Sephiroth and Aeris. The Sephiroth and Kikyo paring wins; Sorry Sephiroth and Aeris paring fans, but I will do an Aeris and Sephiroth in my future fic's.  
  
Chapter 14  
Return of the Miko  
  
Cloud and the others started their battle with Kadaj, Loz and Yazu. Kadaj attacked Cloud with his double bladed sword. The two swordsmen engaged in combat exchanging blows with one another using their swords. Loz attacked Tifa, Barret and Sango as the four started a little battle against one another. Yazu was firing at everyone else who attempted to help their allies. Sango threw her boomerang at Loz hoping to hit him in the back of the head with it. Loz ducked to avoid the large weapon as it flew over him. However that is the opportunity Sango was waiting for. As Loz was standing up again she leaped up and kicked him in the back of the head. Tifa attacked and started giving Loz one hell of a beating with a couple of punches to the face and her last shot was a kick to the side of his head. Barret removed his robotic hand and attached his Missing score weapon.  
  
Loz fell backwards as Tifa was about to deliver another kick to the head. However Loz avoided the kick and he grabbed her leg and started spinning her around and then he threw her at Sango. The two collided as both women were knocked to the ground. Barret attack Loz with his Missing score firing a spray of bullets at him. Loz was very quickly and agile for his size as he evaded all of the bullets and he was able to get close enough to Barret to punch him in the stomach with his left arm that also electrocuted Barret. Barret was sent flying into a near by tree. Red XIII jumped up to pounce Loz from behind, but the large muscle man grabbed Red by his tail as the loin like creature missed and he threw the animal into the wall of one of the houses.  
  
Yazu was facing off against Miroku, Vincent, and Yuffie. Yazu was trying to shot Miroku because he didn't want him using his wind tunnel on him. Yuffie attacked with Fire 3, but Yazu had reflect cast on him as the attack was reflected right back at her. Miroku tired to get close to attack Yazu head on, but the marksman shot Miroku in the leg. Vincent called upon his summon monster Hades. Hades hit Yazu hard, but the gun man wasn't down yet. Yazu retaliated with a summon monster of his own and it was Alexander. The Holy monster nailed Vincent pretty hard, but Miroku threw his staff and hit Yazu on the head stunning him long enough for Vincent to hit the gunman with an Ultima spell. Yazu was hurt, but the Sephiroth clone cast cure on himself and he was ready to fight once again.  
Koga was fighting against Cid. Ayame was helping Koga with some of her attacks. Cid attacked the young wolf demon with a strong ice 3 spell. Ayame attacked Cid with some kicks, but the pilot blocked them all with his lance. Koga recovered from the spell and hit Cid with Fire 3. Cid was hurt, but the injury wasn't serious. Cid unleashed one of his limit breaks on Koga and Ayame and it was his level three limit break called Big Brawl. The two wolf demons were hit and hurt hard by the attack as both them were knocked back. Koga was pissed off at what Cid did to him with his limit break so he retaliated with Ultima. Cid was down on the ground after the spell had done its work. The battle was growing more intense by the minute as there was no clear sign which side would win, so far both sides have the upper hand against the other.  
  
Meanwhile at the cave where the portal into Cloud's world was located at; a woman wearing a black leather cloak and hood walked came through it with a lot of Shinidamachuu right behind her. Some of her black hair was hanging out of the hood as she walked towards the cave exit. However this woman wasn't alone. Another figure wearing a black hood and a cloak was following her. The Shinidamachuu that came through with them the two and they started flying away into the sky where they started heading for the village where Inuyasha, Cloud and the Sephiroth clones were fighting at.  
  
Back at the village Cloud and Kadaj were at a deadlock because both men were very skilled with a sword and thus neither of them could really gain any clear advantage over the other. Kadaj did a back flipped to move away from Cloud as the blonde swordsman charged the short sliver haired man. Kadaj cast a spell and it was an enemy skill called Beta. Cloud was burned badly by the flame attack as Kadaj took advantage and charged to attack Cloud before he had a chance to recover. However Cloud recovered a lot sooner than Kadaj had thought so Cloud blasted the swordsman with Knights of the Round at point blank range. The thirteen Knights came and they hit Kadaj hard. Kadaj fell to the ground and he looked strained from the attack. Kadaj was weakened as Cloud stood over him. Cloud was thinking about killing him, but before Cloud could act on whatever decision he could have come up with a black cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere armed with the same kind of sword Kadaj had and this figure attacked Cloud.  
  
In mid air the figure called forth a summon monster that no one had even heard of before and it was called Dark Phoenix. A huge bird flew off Cloud and he was hit by black flames which didn't only burn Cloud's body, but it burnt the fire seemed to burn his soul as well. The black flames of the Dark Phoenix seemed to have the power to force a person to remember all of the pain they inflected on another living creature. It didn't kill them no matter how painful it was because the Dark Phoenix allowed the target to live so the target would surfer greatly. However one attack from another foe would kill the target. Cloud was down on the ground holding his head and screaming in pain as the hooded figure stood over him ready to behead him with the sword the hooded figure held in its hand. Inuyasha jumped up from the ground and blocked the death blow with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha looked at the face of his foe. He could see the figure's face. All he saw were some strains of black hair.  
  
"Whoever you are; you will not harm anyone on my watch" Inuyasha said as the two sword fighters broke away from one another and they looked at the other ready to battle it out. Inuyasha charged forward with his sword as the hooded figure charged forward and the two swords clashed against one. Sparks were flying from the blades each time the swords collided into one another. Inuyasha's foe was very good with a sword, but it seems that this person had only learned how to use a sword recently. But the thing that drew Inuyasha's attention was the figure's scent. Due all of the blood in the air from all of the injuries everyone had suffered Inuyasha couldn't get a clear smell of who he was fighting with, but he was sure that this figure's scent was familiar.  
  
Inuyasha and the figure continued to battle as the others were still battling the clones and Koga. However to their surprise an engine sound was heard in the air. A few of them looked up to find the Highwind right above them. Someone was calling to the clones using a Megaphone saying "Kadaj, Loz, Yazu; what is taking so long" "Its Sephiroth" Yuffie yelled as she avoided another of Loz's punches. "Sorry sir, but we have out hands full with Cloud and his friends here" Yazu yelled. "Then I will take care of them" Sephiroth said. From the bridge Sephiroth cast Earth 3 on everyone except for Cloud, Inuyasha, and the hooded warrior. Everyone was down on the ground stunned or unconscious. Koga picked up Kagome and threw her over his shoulder and he climbed up a rope ladder that was dropped for him and the clones to use to climb back up to the ship.  
  
Inuyasha saw that Koga was taking Kagome with them, so he pushed his foe back and ran towards the ladder to stop Koga. Before Inuyasha could even get close enough to the ladder he was almost hit by a purifying arrow. Inuyasha evaded it, but the figure cast Ultima on Inuyasha knocking him out. Koga, Ayame and the clones got aboard the ship and the airship flew away. Once it was gone everyone was getting back to their feet and Inuyasha looked at the hooded figure with a vengeful glaze. Inuyasha got up and started walking towards the figure saying "You bastard because of you Kagome was kidnapped and we got our asses kicked. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to punch the figure in the face, but suddenly Inuyasha saw another figure approaching the hooded figure. It was Kikyo. "Inuyasha do not harm that figure" Kikyo demanded as she pointed an arrow at Inuyasha's head. "Kikyo what are you doing here" Inuyasha asked. "Kikyo who the hell is Kikyo" Yuffie asked. "She is an old girl friend of Inuyasha's you could say" Miroku replied. "Why did she help the clones and Koga escape" Cloud asked. "Because I will not allow you and your friends to harm Sephiroth" Kikyo replied. "Why Kikyo; why would you let someone like Sephiroth get away. In fact how did you know about him" Inuyasha asked. "I met him a few days ago" Kikyo replied. Inuyasha and the expressions on the faces of everyone else went pale from shock as Inuyasha asked "You met him?" "Yes. He came to me looking for a way to restore his ability to walk and his full power. I discovered a curse was planted on him to prevent him from regaining his ability to walk and his full power, so I removed it. Soon Sephiroth will have his ability to walk and his full power returned to him soon" Kikyo said.  
  
"Are you nuts" Tifa said. "Actually I should be thanking him" Kikyo replied with a grin. Everyone's jaws dropped as Inuyasha asked "Thanking him." "After I helped him we have a nice chat and I was very curious where a creature like him came from. So I asked him and he told me about the portal and the mansion in Nibelheim. After we parted ways I went to the other world and explored the mansion. I learned a lot about the Jenova project and what Sephiroth was. However to my surprise I found something that Sephiroth didn't know existed. I found a secret passageway in the library and I found hidden lab behind it. There I encountered Sephiroth's father Hojo" Kikyo said. "Hojo, but we killed him" Vincent said. "Well it seems that you did a poor job. Anyway I got all I needed to know out of him and since he was cruel to so many people and his own son I decided to kill him. He evaded my first arrow and stabbed me in the back with some kind of gun. I finally shoot him in the chest and that was when I learned about the gun stuck in my back. I pulled it out and I walked up to a pit that allowed me to see the lifestream. However unknown to me at the time that gun had been attached to a tank full of Jenova's cells. I would say I was filled with at least two gallons worth. While I was looking at the Lifestream and examining it I felt my body undergoing an odd change, before I could do anything further Hojo attacked me from behind knocking over the edge and sending me plummeting into the lifestream below. I tried to swim out, but my body wouldn't allow it. I figured that my body and the Jenova's cells were feeding on the lifestream and it didn't want me to leave. For hours I sank deeper and deeper into the lifestream as my body was feeding on the energy that surrounded me. I was in a lot of pain as a unique and painful transformation was going on within me. Hours later I returned to the surface crystallized in materia. I emerged from it reborn you could say. Since I emerged I have a heartbeat and I can actually have the need to eat again. Can you guess what happened to me" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Jenova's cells and the lifestream restored you to life. Now you are a living being once again aren't you" Miroku asked. "Correct, and that is not all Jenova's cells have done for me" Kikyo asked. "What else" Vincent asked. "I have gained now powers and I now possess the ability to probe the minds of the clones for any knowledge I need. That was how I found you. There's more. My powers have been taken to new levels that even I never thought were possible. I am more powerful than Jenova herself now. So basically speaking I am a new woman. Alive and kicking you could say" Kikyo said. "Coagulations" Vincent said. "Kikyo what are you doing here then" Inuyasha asked. "I have come to test my new powers against the men who defeated Sephiroth. One ability" Kikyo was saying, but was interrupted by another voice saying "I am demonstrating now." Another woman who looked exactly like Kikyo appeared. "I have so many new powers and this is one of my favorites" a voice said as another Kikyo emerged from the forest.  
  
Soon two more Kikyo's emerged from the forest. All of them were armed with a bow and arrows. "1, 2, 3, 4 Kikyo's; how is that possible" Shippo asked. "I have the power to make clones from a single drop of my blood. When a drop of my blood hit the floor I can manipulate it to grow into what ever I want it to be and I can control it" Kikyo said. "Now Inuyasha I must be on my way, but that test I said I was going to do. Here it is" Kikyo said as she and three of her clones including the hooded figure stayed behind. While the Kikyo speaking to them stayed as its arm turned into a long tentacle. Kikyo attacked Inuyasha, but Cloud was up and he was strong enough to hit Kikyo with his limit break the Omnislash. The Kikyo clone was cut to bits. "If that was the real Kikyo you killed I would have hurt you" Inuyasha said. "Uh guys that thing isn't dead look" Shippo said as a massive monster that resembled Jenova birth emerged from where the Kikyo died and the monster's head looked like Kikyo. It was moving to attack them and another battle was about to being. 


	15. Chapter 15 A proposal for a new leader

Chapter 15  
A proposal for a new leader  
  
The tournament at the Gold saucer was going well for Sesshomaru. Even with all of the negative effects he was hit with during the competition Sesshomaru was still able to prevail in all his battles. Sesshomaru knew the rule of this tournament that he couldn't kill his opponents so instead he hospitalized them. Many of the fighters who faced Sesshomaru were all carried out on stretchers to the hospital of the gold saucer. Some had to be sent to Mideel because they didn't have the supplies to help them. No one died so Sesshomaru couldn't be kicked out of the tournament.  
  
Sesshomaru stood ready for his next opponents and he was a little bit surprised to see who they were. The Turks walked into the arena ready to duke it out with Sesshomaru. Before the match started Reno got his electro rod ready as he said "Hey pal we meet again." "You weaklings again; don't you three have anything else better to do than wasting my time" Sesshomaru said. "No one embarrassing the Turks and gets away with it" Rude replied to the demon lord. "Turks what is that some kind of club for wimps" Sesshomaru replied with an annoyed expression. "We are the Turks; we were an organization with Shinra. Our job was to scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER and we were excellent in Espionage and we are professional assassins" Elena said. "I find that hardly interesting" Sesshomaru replied coldly. "If we were still with Shrina you might have made a good candidate for SOLDIER. Because hell look at you; you beat us and you weren't even infused with Mako energy like the people in SOLDIER were" Rude replied. "Mako infusion eh" Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"Let the battle begin" Dio yelled out as the battle was about to start. Sesshomaru drew Toukijin as he was picking which Turk to take out first. Rude was the first to charge Sesshomaru ready to use his Grand Spark attack. Reno cast Pyramid on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was trapped in the Pyramid as Grand Spark hit Sesshomaru kinda hard. The smoke created from the Grand Spark cleared. Sesshomaru stood in side the Pyramid dusting himself off. "Maybe you are not as weak as I thought, but still" Sesshomaru said as Toukijin cut though the Pyramid and Sesshomaru had freed himself. "Your attack barely cause me any harm" Sesshomaru said as he went on the offensive and he unleashed an energy wave from his sword Toukijin at the Turks. The Turks moved the hell out of the way as the energy beam passed them and it blew out a chunk of the wall behind them. Reno and Elena cast Turk light and Flame light on Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru was burnt by the attacks, Sesshomaru put away his sword and he charged at the Turks with his right hand was glowing yellow. It was Sesshomaru's Poison flower claw attack and he was going to use it on Rude. Rude moved out of Sesshomaru's path just in time, but the ground where he was standing on wasn't so luck. When Sesshomaru's attack hit the ground it melted a hole through the battle arena floor. Rude and Reno were pretty freaked by what they saw Sesshomaru do to the floor with that attack. Rude was damn glad he wasn't hit by it. Sesshomaru quickly turned around and he threw his energy whip at Reno. The whip warped itself around his leg and Sesshomaru picked him up like a ball on a chain and he started spinning Reno around like a mace. He hit Rude and he sent him flying out of ring which got Rude disqualified from the match. Sesshomaru made his whip disappear which at that time Reno was still begin spun around in the air. Reno flew right into Rude was getting up and the two were sent crashing into the wall behind them.  
  
Sesshomaru was confident that he was the victor, but Sesshomaru had almost forgotten someone. Suddenly Sesshomaru turned around to see Elena running up to Sesshomaru and she started punching the demon lord in the face and the chest. The blows of the punches were pushing Sesshomaru back as the demon lord was pushed closer to the end of ring. Suddenly Sesshomaru was able to break away from the volley of punches he was receiving, but Elena hit him in the back with Flame light when Sesshomaru landed on the ground a couple of feet away. Sesshomaru turned around and he wiped the blood off of his month as he was a bit surprised that this woman had done that to him. Sesshomaru moved with lighting fast speed grabbed Elena by the throat and raised her up. "No human has done this much harm to me. You should feel proud, but still I am the victor" Sesshomaru said as he walked up to the edge of the ring and dropped Elena right outside of it. Sesshomaru was the winner of the Battle Square Tournament.  
  
Moments later Dio came into the arena with Sesshomaru's prize. "You're fights were awesome man. You have earned a place in the hall of warriors here in battle square. Here is your prize" Dio said as he gave Sesshomaru a Quadra magic, speed plus, magic plus, X-summon, Shield, Fullcure, contain, Destruct, Gravity and master magic materia. All of them were mastered level materia. "Here is a special gift from me for such a great fight" Dio said as he gave Sesshomaru a summon materia and it Knights of the round materia. "Thank you" Sesshomaru said as he left the arena. The Turks picked themselves up and went after Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru" Elena called out. The demon lord turned around to face the foes he defeated. "Uh this will seem kinda of an odd request, but since the Turks lost our past leader Tseng we have fallen apart, so we were wondering if you could assume command of the Turks" Elena asked as Reno and Rude were shocked by what Elena was asking the demon lord. Reno did have to agree with Elena on a level because since Tseng died things for the Turks have gone to hell. Maybe if Sesshomaru was the leader then maybe things would improve for them. Sesshomaru stood there thinking about the proposal presented before him.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era Kagome was regaining consciousness and when she was wide awake she didn't find herself in the villager where she lost conscious in. She was inside the operations room aboard the highwind. She was in a chair at the far end of the table. She didn't see anyone else in the room, but she detected the presence of a jewel shard outside of the room and two more on the floor above her. She looked in front of her as the doors into the operations room opened up and Sephiroth with his white hood over his head was moving himself into the room on his electric wheelchair. He slowly approached Kagome as he stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
"Hello child I believe your name is Kagome isn't it" Sephiroth asked. "That's right, but who are you" Kagome asked firmly. "I understand that you have the power to seek Jewel shards. I wish that you use your powers to assist me. Help me and I will grant a reward of your choice in return" Sephiroth asked. "You didn't answer my question. Who are you" Kagome asked again. Sephiroth laughed for a few seconds and he removed his hood letting his long sliver hair fall to the ground as his glowing green eyes were focused on Kagome's as he said "I am Sephiroth the One Winged Angel and former general of Shrina."  
  
"Sephiroth" Kagome said in fear as she realized that she was face to face with a man who almost destroyed Cloud's world and was a terrifying man judging by the stories Cloud and the others told her about Sephiroth. Just being in front of him was enough to send chills down her spine. Kagome detected that the jewel shard was somewhere on Sephiroth wheelchair.  
  
"Now Kagome will you help me find the jewel shards or must I keep you here against your will" Sephiroth asked. "You're evil, so hell no" Kagome said in reply. "Humans such stubborn creatures" Sephiroth thought as he rolled his eyes. "My dear child you do not understand the gravity of this situation. You know that Jenova is working together with someone called Naraku correct" Sephiroth asked. "Yeah" Kagome answered. "Then did you know that this Naraku probably has the black materia as well" Sephiroth said. Kagome blood went cold and her face went pale. Cloud and the others told her all about the black materia and what it could do. The thought of it being in Naraku's hands was a very scary thought. In fact the black materia in Naraku's possession was really bad for everyone.  
  
"From what I have heard this Naraku is a very nasty fellow and from what I have learned this man has jewel shards. If you can detect the jewel shards then you can find him. Find him for us and we will kill him and take the black materia back" Sephiroth replied. Kagome did agree with Sephiroth that the fact that the black materia near Naraku wasn't a very good sign. In fact Kagome would feel better if neither Sephiroth nor Naraku had it. Kagome wasn't sure if she should agree to help Sephiroth find Naraku so the black materia could be removed from his possession, but then again it's the same situation if Sephiroth gained control of it. Kagome hated making these kinds of decisions. Suddenly one of Kikyo's Shinidamachuu appeared carrying a rolled up piece of paper. The Shinidamachuu dropped it in front of Sephiroth. The Shinidamachuu left the airship as Sephiroth opened up the roll of paper to read the containing text.  
  
"Interesting" Sephiroth said as he rolled up the message and it put it down on the table. He pressed the stick on his wheel chair forward as Sephiroth moved pass Kagome and he was moving towards the exit out of the operations room. "Well Kagome it looks like we'll have to talk again later. I hope for your sake you have made a decision by then" Sephiroth said as he left the room. Kagome grabbed the rolled up paper on the table and she took a look at it. Kagome was reading the following text "Sephiroth meet me alone at the grove where the Cherry blossoms are blooming near my Shrine where you met me at. Sincerely Kikyo" Kagome put the paper down and was surprised that Kikyo would even ask to meet with Sephiroth, but another thought came to mind. What did she want to meet with Sephiroth about?  
  
Suddenly in the main chamber of the ship Sephiroth turned to Kadaj and said "I am going out for a little while can you wait for me back at the wolf tribes cave?" "But Sephiroth can you even make the trip alone" Kadaj asked. "I have regained enough of my strength to fly. If you encounter any problems that none of you can handle then retreat to Shrina tower in Midgar and await my return" Sephiroth said as he started to float high into the air as Sephiroth was holding on to his wheelchair. On the back of his chair was the Masamune in its sheath. Sephiroth was taking it with him just in case. Sephiroth then flew out of the ship towards the meeting place Kikyo wanted to meet Sephiroth at. 


	16. Chapter 16 The One Winged Angel rises ag...

Chapter 16  
The One Winged Angel rises again  
  
Inuyasha, Cloud and the others were facing the dreadful monster created by Kikyo as a test of her power. The large monster attacks the group with tail laser. Sango and Yuffie along with Vincent were caught in the blast. Cloud used his blade beam limit break on the monster. Barret unleashed his limit break the Catastrophe on Kikyo-Birth which the group was calling the monster since it had a striking resemblance to Jenova birth. Tifa and Red did a combo with their limit breaks. Tifa attacked first with her long chain of limit breaks which did a lot of harm to the monster and as the creature was recovering it was hit by Red's Cosmo Memory limit break. Miroku was going to finish the monster off with his Wind tunnel, but he never saw two tentacles going under the ground and then resurfacing to grab him.  
  
No mater how hard they hit the monster it kept regenerating endlessly. The monster retaliated by using W-laser on them. Miroku was hit by the attack as was Cid and Inuyasha. Cloud got hit in the face by one of the monster's Tentacles. Vincent cast Ultima on the monster, but the spell did little damage. Cloud got up and cast fire 3 on the monster burning some parts of its body. To their surprise the monster healed itself. Inuyasha got in there and used the wind scar on the monster vaporizing most of its body. Sango threw her boomerang at the monster cutting a large part of its body off. The body part that Sango took out grew legs and it crawled back to the monster and it reattached itself to the rest of it. The monster attacked again with Demi 2 as the spell hit most of the group. The monster cast another spell and it was quake 3. Everyone else who wasn't hit was knocked down to the ground now.  
  
Cloud had enough of that monster, so he called forth his most powerful summon he and it was the Knights of the Round. The thirteen knights came and they pulverized the creature. Vincent transformed into Chaos and hit the monster with Stan slam. The creature survived the large skull so the monster was hit by a series of flaming skulls coming out of nowhere. Once the attack was over the monster still survived and any wounds it suffered was already being regenerated. The monster was prepared to launch a large sphere of energy at the group, but Inuyasha ran towards the creature as the sphere of energy was launched at them. Just as the sphere was about to hit Inuyasha and the others, the half demon made a power swing and yelled out "Kaze no Kizu!" The power wave of the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack sprang forth and engulfed the monster. Cloud saw the opportunity to unleash another assault with Knights of the round. The two powerful attacks were enough to vaporize the monster completely.  
  
When the battle was over Cloud and the gang was casting cure spells on one another as they were trying to recover from the battle. Meanwhile Inuyasha was looking at the burnt remains of the monster and thought "Kikyo what the hell is happening to you?" Suddenly without saying a word Inuyasha ran off into the distance following Kikyo's scent. "Where the hell is he going" Barret asked. "Miroku is he going where I think he is going" Shippo asked the monk. "Inuyasha has gone after Kikyo. That is not a very wise decision" the monk commented. "I agree with Miroku. Inuyasha shouldn't be chasing after Kikyo. She is too dangerous" Vincent said. "Then someone better go and get him back here, before he gets into some seriously trouble" Yuffie suggested. "I'll go" Cloud said. "Wait, we'll go too" Sango said as Kirara hopped off her shoulder and transformed into her much larger form. "We can travel much faster by air" Sango said as she got on top of Kirara. "I like that plan" Cloud said as he got on. "We'll be back soon" Sango said as she and Cloud flew off after Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gold Saucer Rin was dragging a large bag of prizes and stuff while whistling a happy tune as Jaken was carrying a smaller bag. They were leaving the wonder square as they ran into Sesshomaru who was standing outside of the area with the Turks behind him. "Hello Mr. Sesshomaru. Who are they" Rin asked while pointing at the Turks behind Sesshomaru. "They are the Turks and they will be traveling with us" Sesshomaru said. "Wow we have a big group now" Rin said. "Lord Sesshomaru why would you bring more humans long with us" Jaken asked. "They needed a new leader so I accepted the position and I could use their special talents when we face Naraku eventually" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Well ok Lord Sesshomaru, but I don't see how these humans will be help" Jaken was saying, but before the small lizard man could finish he was grabbed by Rude and given a beating by the muscled fighter. Rube dropped Jaken and he left him twitching on the ground like flesh road kill. Sesshomaru cast cure which healed the lizard man as he stood up. "I believe it is time that we leave this place and gather the last of the materia I will need" Sesshomaru said as he, Jaken, Rin and the Turks left the gold saucer.  
  
Back in the feudal era Hojo was looking at the people inside Kaede's village trying to pick a good specimen he could work on. Suddenly a man appeared behind him. "Are you Professor Hojo by any chance" the man asked. "I am he" Hojo replied. "Then I wish to ask of your services" the figure said who stepped out of the shadows. The figure was none other than Naraku. "In what why do you want me to help you" Hojo asked as the two men started making a deal.  
  
Meanwhile the moon was shining over cherry blossom trees as the pink petals were flying on the wind as each petal flew around the area where they bloomed. Sephiroth sat on in his wheelchair in a clearing that was surrounded by cherry blossom tress. Suddenly out from underneath the trees a figure wearing a black hood and a cloak appeared and was approaching Sephiroth. The figure stood before Sephiroth and removed its hood revealing the figure that fought Inuyasha last night was Kikyo. Her hair was tied in its usual way with a white ribbon as Kikyo's hair was moving in the wind. Sephiroth sensed something different about Kikyo and it was that he could sense life in her now, but he detected something else in her. Sephiroth detected a power that far surpassed his mothers and it almost rivaled his own.  
  
"Kikyo how nice to see you again; I like the new look and the sword" Sephiroth said as he noticed the sword Kikyo had in her left hand. "I am pleased to see you again Sephiroth. I am glad that you got my message" Kikyo replied with a smile. "Indeed I did receive it. Now what did you wish to see me about" Sephiroth asked. "I wanted to thank you" Kikyo replied as she stood directly in front of Sephiroth. Sephiroth's face was etched in confusion as he asked "thank me? Why do you wish to thank me I haven't done anything for you?" "True, but if you haven't told me about Nibelheim I wouldn't be alive again" Kikyo replied. "How did that happened" Sephiroth asked. Kikyo told Sephiroth everything that happened in Nibelheim. Sephiroth wasn't happy about the part where Hojo is alive and the sliver haired swordsman wanted to puke when Kikyo mentioned that Hojo was his father. The part that shocked Sephiroth was when Kikyo told him how Hojo had injected Kikyo with Jenova's cells and she had fallen into the lifestream.  
  
When Kikyo emerged from it she was not only alive once again, but she had gained a lot of powers from the lifestream and Jenova. Sephiroth was impressed that the lifestream didn't kill her and such an interesting transformation she underwent. "Its obvious then that you have been though a lot in recent days" Sephiroth said. "Indeed. By the way Sephiroth here is a little gift from me" Kikyo said as she placed her hands on Sephiroth shoulders and the sliver haired man was covered in a bright light. Sephiroth felt his power was returning to him faster than ever. Moments later when Kikyo was done Sephiroth moved his legs and started to stand up. Suddenly to his own amazement Sephiroth was standing up. His full power and his ability to walk had returned. Sephiroth was looking down at himself as he was pleased that he could walk again.  
  
"I can walk, and I can feel that my full power has returned to me. Thank you Kikyo" Sephiroth said. "I owe you much so think nothing of it. Beside I also asked you here because I wanted to ask you something" Kikyo replied. "Yes you may ask" Sephiroth replied to the priestess. "Sephiroth I had study for record about you life in the Shrina mansion and I couldn't help but notice that you and I have much in common. One is that you and I both never had a real chance to experience the better things of life such as love, and other things because we were trained to do duties we never even really have much choice to accept. Second we both have experienced death and I can say that we are both very alike on certain levels. Sephiroth I wish to join with you" Kikyo said as she looked into the eyes of the former general.  
  
Sephiroth was a bit surprise by what Kikyo had said to him about being alike. Sephiroth couldn't think of any reason they could be alike unless it was a ploy yo hide something from him. "Kikyo why do you wish to join with me" Sephiroth asked. "Because well...the best way to explain why I want to join you is to show you" Kikyo said as she pressed her lips against Sephiroth and she kissed him. When she was done all Sephiroth did was simply stare at her. Sephiroth was a bit shocked that this woman kissed him. It wasn't his first kiss or anything for Sephiroth since before he found out about the Jenova project Sephiroth had gone on many dates. All of them didn't last long because all of the women were only interested in Sephiroth tile and fortune he gained as a general not the real him. "Is this woman in love with me" Sephiroth thought as used his Jenova powers to probe her mind. Surprisingly he gained easy access to her mind. Sephiroth detected that Kikyo was letting him probe her mind. Sephiroth felt the feelings Kikyo had for him. At first Kikyo was interested with him, then after learning about his past was when she was starting to have strong interest in him and finally she fell in love with him after she was given life once more thanks to Jenova's blood. Sephiroth did find that she did have feeling for someone called Inuyasha, but those feeling were slowly disappearing because she knew that Inuyasha loved the girl called Kagome. Kikyo knew that Inuyasha was a lost cause.  
  
"Kikyo...You fell in love with me" Sephiroth replied. "Yes I have" Kikyo replied. Sephiroth was stunned by her response and Sephiroth could tell that she wasn't lying either. For that moment Sephiroth forgot about everything else he had thought about. All of his attention and his thoughts were focused on Kikyo. Sephiroth did care for anything else at that time. He could still feel the press of her lips on his and he already wanted to kiss her. Sephiroth gave into his feeling for Kikyo as he warped his arms around Kikyo and pulled her close to him as Sephiroth kissed Kikyo. Instead of a simple kiss on the lips the kiss the two were giving was a passionate one as Kikyo and Sephiroth were exploring the inside the other's mouth while they were locked in the kiss. Kikyo moaned as she warped her arms around Sephiroth and her hands found their way to his head that was under the hood as she felt Sephiroth's sliver hair between her finger tips.  
  
"So this is what it feels like to be truly in love with someone. I never thought it would happen to me" Sephiroth thought as he held Kikyo in his tight embrace. However while the two were enjoying the other's company the two didn't notice that Inuyasha was there watching from the shadows. When Inuyasha saw Kikyo kissing the man with the white hood over his head Inuyasha's blood was boiling with anger. He ran out towards them with his claws raised. Sephiroth sensed the incoming damager as he broke away from Kikyo and raised his hand to hit Inuyasha with bolt 3. Inuyasha rolled along the ground after he was sent flying through the air. "Take your fifthly hands off of her" Inuyasha yelled out as he got back up. "Inuyasha...how should I put this...I am dumping you" Kikyo said. "What...why Kikyo" Inuyasha asked in shock. "Because I love this man and you love Kagome so it is over between us" Kikyo said. "No I won't listen to that" Inuyasha said trying to deny what Kikyo was saying to him. "Kikyo do you want me to dispatch of your ex-boyfriend" Sephiroth asked as he drew his sword from its sheath.  
  
Sephiroth was in his usual battle stance as Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and said "Kill him. If he won't take a hint and leave then he can die. I don't want him alive if he will keep bothering us" Kikyo said. "Very well; He shall die my love" Sephiroth said as he was ready to take Inuyasha down. Inuyasha drew his sword and he had not yet realized who he was going up against. Inuyasha didn't even bother trying to smell him. He was so angry that he couldn't think straight. Sephiroth had a smile on his face and he knew this battle would help him stretch his legs. Sephiroth was waiting for Inuyasha to make his first move. The battle for Kikyo was about to start.  
  
The One Winged Angel had risen once again. 


	17. Chapter 17 The battle for Kikyo

Chapter 17  
The battle for Kikyo  
  
Inuyasha and Sephiroth were facing off waiting for the first one to make his move. Sephiroth held his sword tightly as he was waiting for Inuyasha to strike first. From what Yazu and Loz told Sephiroth about Inuyasha's fighting skills. Sephiroth knew that Inuyasha's skills were no better than the skills a SOLIDER trainee at his first day in boot camp would have. It was easy for Sephiroth to read Inuyasha's face and he could tell that he was so angry that he wasn't even thinking straight. Facing an opponent while you are angered will cause you to lose focus in a fight. Sephiroth had a clear overwhelming advantage over Inuyasha and it was three things that Sephiroth had that made Inuyasha's chances of wining pretty damn low. Sephiroth knew damn well that Inuyasha would be no challenge at all, but that still didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun with him.  
  
Inuyasha charged forward towards Sephiroth with the Tetsusaiga raised yelling "Die you bastard!" Sephiroth did even need to raise his sword to block. Sephiroth just did a horizontal cut with his sword into the side of Tetsusaiga so hard that he knocked the blade out of Inuyasha's hands. The blade landed the ground a few feet away as Inuyasha was standing there in shock. Sephiroth put away his blade and he ran at Inuyasha punching him in the face. Sephiroth didn't need his sword or his powers to kick Inuyasha's ass. He was going to finish him off man to man. Sephiroth's first punch knocked Inuyasha to the ground. While the half demon was getting up Sephiroth kicked him in the belly and he punched him in the side of the face.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground and he rolled over onto his back. He was looking up at the sky, but a second later he saw Sephiroth looming over him as the One Winged Angel stomped on his stomach then he grabbed Inuyasha by the foot and spun him around and sent the half demon crashing through a tree. Sephiroth moved quickly to attack the half demon again as he did a body slam on Inuyasha's spine and he kicked Inuyasha in the ribs. Inuyasha cough up some blood as Sephiroth kicked him over to his sword which Sephiroth had done on purpose.  
  
Sephiroth was tried of kicking him around. It was time to see how well Inuyasha will do in a sword fight. Inuyasha got up to his feet to grab his sword, but at the same time Sephiroth drew his sword once more. "This is too easy" Sephiroth thought as the half demon raised his blade and charged Sephiroth yelling "Take this! Kaze no Kizu!" The powerful waves of energy were unleashed as they hit Sephiroth head on. Inuyasha was sure he won, but when the dust from the blast cleared Inuyasha was horrified to see that Sephiroth survived the attack. What Inuyasha didn't know was that Sephiroth had a powerful barrier eructed around himself just in case.  
  
"Is that the best you got" Sephiroth mocked. "I am just getting started" Inuyasha spat back at Sephiroth. Inuyasha was worried that Sephiroth might be too powerful to handle alone, but Inuyasha remember all of the powerful he defeated before and he knew that he could bring Sephiroth down. "Let me show you my full power" Sephiroth said as Inuyasha felt a stir of power within him. Sephiroth suddenly transformed in a twister of energy that formed around him. Sephiroth was unleashing his final and most powerful limit break and it was known as the One Winged Angel. Sephiroth transformed into Safer Sephiroth. In his transformed state Sephiroth unleashed a powerful storm of energy which knocked Inuyasha all over the place like a rag doll. Inuyasha was smashed into several trees and he was also slammed into the ground a dozen times until Inuyasha was badly injured. Inuyasha was still holding onto his sword as Sephiroth changed back into his normal form only this time the hood covering his head was gone. Sephiroth's sliver hair was moving with the strong wind as he walked up to Inuyasha with his sword drawn.  
  
Inuyasha's body was a total mess. He was broken and cut in so many places that he couldn't even tell where he was injured or how bad his wounds were. Inuyasha could move as the sliver haired swordsman stood over him with an evil grin. "Who the hell are you" Inuyasha asked in an angered tone because he wanted to know the name of one who injured him so badly. "Don't feel bad Inuyasha. You last a bit longer than my past opponents. You should feel honored that you will die by the hand of Sephiroth" Sephiroth said as he raised his sword over Inuyasha's heart. "You're Sephiroth" Inuyasha yelled out in shock. Inuyasha didn't realize he was fighting Sephiroth. Inuyasha knew was as good as screwed the minute he challenged Sephiroth. From what Cloud told him about Sephiroth that it took him and all of his friends to even stand a chance against him. Inuyasha knew he was as good as dead. Inuyasha had been beaten up and defeated by one of the most dangerous men to exist.  
  
"Now you shall die" Sephiroth said as his sword was coming down to stab Inuyasha in the heart. Suddenly just before the blade could make contact with his skin. Sephiroth heard someone yelling "Sephiroth!" Cloud was seen high in the air hanging on the side of Kirara as Sango was holding Cloud by his left arm. Sango and Kirara were flying down at Sephiroth fast as Kirara turned and Sango let go Cloud which propelled the swordsman to fly down at Sephiroth like a missile. Sephiroth raised his sword to block the on coming attacker as Cloud and Sephiroth's blades met creating a rain of sparks. Cloud landed next to Inuyasha as Sephiroth moved away from the blonde swordsman. Kikyo walked up to Sephiroth's side as Sango and Kirara landed next to Inuyasha and Cloud. "Inuyasha are you alright" Sango asked. "I cant feel my arms or my legs" Inuyasha replied as he passed out. "Sephiroth we finally meet again after two years" Cloud said as he assumed a battle pose. "Cloud Strife how nice to see again" Sephiroth said with a coy expression.  
  
"Sango; Get Inuyasha out of here. Go back to the village. Tell the others what happened and bring them here. Go now" Cloud said as the demon exterminator didn't say a word as she threw Inuyasha over Kirara's back and Sango got on the large cat. The three flew off leaving Cloud alone with Sephiroth and Kikyo. "Sephiroth what is your plan. Are you going to summon Meteor again" Cloud asked. "Cloud if I could summon meteor I would have summoned it a long time ago. I no long possess the black materia. Jenova had it, and if Jenova has it then so dose Naraku. I do however have this in my possession" Sephiroth said as he held out the white materia in his hand. "The White materia" Cloud said in response to seeing the materia that was once owned by Aeris. "I had one of my clones recover it after they recovered me from the crater. I held onto it just in case Jenova tired to Summon meteor again" Sephiroth said as he put the materia away.  
  
"What's the story between you and Kikyo" Cloud demanded. "What the hell is this, twenty questions? Anyway Kikyo and I love one another; that is all you really need to know. Besides Cloud I am not interested in fighting you at this time. I have bigger fish to fry and once I am through with Jenova and Naraku I'll be coming after you" Sephiroth said as he picked Kikyo up and he held her in his arms like a child. Kikyo said nothing as she warped her arms around Sephiroth and she moved her face closer to his as she kissed him on the check. "We'll meet again Cloud" Sephiroth said as the sliver haired swordsman started glowing. "No Sephiroth! We are fighting here and now" Cloud said as he leaped into the air trying to strike Sephiroth so he could get away. Sephiroth created a powerful energy barrier around himself as Cloud's sword hit the barrier which sent Cloud flying into a near by tree. Sephiroth and Kikyo flew away into the sky as Sephiroth laughed saying "Now that I am strong once more. No force can defeat me now!"  
  
Cloud got up to see Sephiroth and Kikyo flying off into the distance. Cloud stood up and he punched the nearest tree with his fist in frustration because he missed his chance to finish Sephiroth off. Cloud found a rock to sit on since he had to wait for the others to come here to find him.  
  
Meanwhile in Cloud's word back in Hojo's lab. Hojo was working with some tools as a man was lying on a table with a loot of tubes attached to the man as some were pumping a purple fluid into the body while the rest of them were pumping Mako into the man's body. Naraku laid on the table with no shirt as he felt Jenova's blood, some was other liquids and Mako energy was being pumped into his body. Naraku looked at Hojo and asked "Hojo when will this infusion be completed?" "The level five infusion be shall finished soon. Once you have break I will prep the final infusion which will inject you with Mako, Jenova, Sephiroth, Ifaina and Aeris's cells. You shall have their combined powers of the alien Jenova, demon and Certa" Hojo said. "Excellent" Naraku said as he felt his body was feeding on the body being introduced into his body. Naraku could feel the power the cells had as his body was assimilating it.  
  
"Now when we are done you will bring me what you promised to give me" Hojo said. "Yes; One ancient and one young girl with tremendous Spiritual powers for your research as we agreed" Naraku replied. "Soon I shall become more powerful than you Sephiroth. Beware Inuyasha with my new power I shall be unstoppable" Naraku thought as the infusions continued. 


End file.
